Mil faces
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Existem diversas maneiras de dizer “Te amo”, “Te quero”, “Sinto sua falta”, “Preciso de você”...Aqui, eu mostrarei algumas...OBS.: São traduções que estou fazendo de algumas shortfic's e drabbles em espanhol.
1. Olhares

**Angst/Romance ****  
****Classificação: K**

**Olhares**  
_Ficition por: __**Silver link**_  
Título original: Miradas  
_(tradução por: MionePotterLove)_

Sinopse: Ginevra Weasley sempre havia chamado a atenção mais que Hermione Granger, sempre recebia mais olhares, porém ela tinha o único que Ginny desejava...

----//----//----

Ginevra Weasley sempre havia chamado mais atenção que Hermione Granger, sempre recebia mais olhares.

Quando ambas caminhavam pelos corredores era Giiny a que com seu sedutor andar e o movimento de sua sedosa cabeleira atraia os olhares de todos os garotos de Hogwarts, por sua parte Hermione lhes era totalmente indiferente com seu encurvado andar, produto de carregar sempre tantos livros, e sua emaranhada mata de cabelo.

A roupa que Ginny vestia sempre caia perfeitamente sobre suas curvas e sua saia deixava a vista parte de suas torneadas pernas atraindo incontáveis olhares de desejo, por sua vez Mione sempre vestia roupa folgada que era dois ou três números maior que o que requeria, além do mais a altiva maneira com a que ensinava a seus companheiros as coisas que não entendiam sempre terminava por lhes provocar antipatia, por sua parte, Ginny ainda que com menos conhecimentos que a anterior ganhava mais olhares de admiração e agradecimento das que Hermione jamais conseguiria.

A perfeição da perfeita monitora terminava por ser cansada, enquanto que os pequenos erros ou tolices que a ruiva cometia lhe valiam olhares de ternura por parte dos rapazes que a viam. Em definitivo ela era melhor que Hermione.

Enquanto pensava nisso, Ginny cruzou o retrato de sua sala comunal, ao entrar encontrou Harry, o garoto por quem estava perdidamente apaixonada, sentado frente ao fogo, pálido, com o olhar perdido e com uma mão em sua cicatriz, rapidamente se acercou para lhe perguntar o que lhe sucedia, porém, por mais que tentasse não podia tirá-lo de seu estupor, estava por se dar por vencida quando Hermione cruzou o quadro, jogou os livros que trazia na mão e correu a sentar-se junto a Harry.

Ginny se afastou um pouco e ficou observando, não escutava o que lhe sussurrava a Harry, no entanto em poucos minutos este a estava abraçando e mantinha sua cabeça escondida em seu pescoço, Ginny só podia observar como a roupa de maior tamanho de Hermione brindavam a Harry um lugar onde se aferrar e como sua moita de cabelos cobria perfeitamente a cara deste lhe dando a segurança que necessitava para chorar sem medo de ser visto, ainda que não houvesse ninguém mais que eles no salão comunal, quando o moreno ao fim se tranqüilizou ergueu a cara e dirigiu a Hermione um olhar cheio de sentimentos, com seus olhos brilhantes pela umidade e ligeiramente vermelhos lhe transmitia o agradecimento por estar a seu lado, a felicidade que lhe produzia sua proximidade, e os mil e um sentimentos que despertava nele, sentimentos que tinham um só nome... Em poucas palavras lhe dirigia o olhar mais bonito que Ginny jamais havia visto, e o único olhar que jamais seria dirigido a ela...

Sim, Ginevra Weasley sempre havia chamado a atenção mais que Hermione Granger, sempre recebia mais olhares, porém ela com seu andar encurvado e seu péssimo sentido de moda era possuidora do único olhar que Ginevra desejava ter, e não importa quantos olhares pudesse obter, a perfeita monitora sempre seria dona do olhar cheio de amor de Harry Potter.  
**N/T: Eu gosto tanto desse drabble que resolvi traduzir xD.****  
****Espero que curtam... Desculpem os erros, não corrigi.**


	2. Chiclete

**Romance/Humor****  
****Classificação: T**

**Chiclete**  
_Por: __**JossieEvans**_  
Título original: Chicle  
(tradução por: Mione-Potter-love)

Um garoto sardento e ruivo caminhava muito contente junto com sua namorada, Luna, uma jovem loira de brilhantes olhos celestes e ares sonhadores. Ambos se amavam mutuamente desde o sexto e estavam muito felizes por aquilo.

Ron a amava assim, sonhadora e divertida e Luna amava a Ron assim desorientado, um pouco tonto, mas também muito divertido.

Ambos tinham duas sacolas grandes da 'Dedos de Mel', lugar preferido deles. Porque recém chegavam de Hosmeade, onde a ambos encantava estar.

Haviam comprado de tudo, incluindo as coisas favoritas para seus melhores amigos, Hermione e Harry.

Ambos haviam estado estudando muito, em realidade, não é que Harry estivesse contentíssimo de fazê-lo... Se não que acompanhava Hermione a TODOS os lados.

Porque Harry Potter estava apaixonado por sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger.

E fazia muito disso. Só que a morena não parecia se dar conta. Tão consumida em sua paixão por seu querido Harry. Pensando nele dia e noite, cantarolando canções que lhe recordavam a ele, não se dava conta dos sentimentos de seu amigo.

Assim era, ambos estavam apaixonados pelo outro. Mas nenhum se dava conta.

Enfim, um caos total.

Ambos ergueram as cabeças ao ver Ron e Luna chegar debaixo dessa árvore tão bonita. A favorita de Harry e Hermione.

-Ron! Finalmente chegou. Estava morrendo de fome – resmungou o garoto.

-Aff! Harry, Harry, quando aprenderá que tem de ter paciência comigo?

-Ron, cale-se e me dê minha comida, senão morrerei de desnutrição.

-Ah vai Harry! – contestou e lhe lançou uma sacola cheia de guloseimas das mais raras.

-Obrigada Ron – disse a morena, falando pela primeira vez.

-Hermione tome cuidado, porque algumas _Bertie Bots_ têm _Lupons_ que trazem má sorte.

A morena riu e disse:  
-Sim, Luna, terei cuidado.

A loira sorriu satisfeita e seu namorado a encarou com carinho. Se tomaram das mãos e se foram sorrindo.

-Esses dois são incríveis... – comentou Harry.

-São tal para qual – disse a garota sorrindo.

_Oxalá fossemos Herms e eu "Tal para qual"_

A olhou. Quanto gostava dela!

A admirava tanto, a queria muito, a amava. Era tudo para ele. Queria perder-se em sua boca todo o tempo. Gostava dela, e muito.

_Que lindo que é, esses olhos, esse cabelo desordenado, essa boca que cada vez que a vejo tenho que me agarrar a algo, não, o amo. E ele, enganchado com alguma garota "onda Cho". Ohh está me falando com essa voz que me encanta. Que me derrete, ah deuses, façam que se cale, porque senão vou a jogar encima dele._

-E então Smith fez uma manobra de Rossvel, e pegou o pomo. Esse sim que joga bem! Enfim, Portugal tem muitos jogadores bons...

-Hey! Harry! Deixa de falar de quadribol! Vejamos o que trouxe Ron e o que comemos primeiro – propôs a garota.

_Que diga que sim, que diga que sim, odeio quando fala de quadribol, é seu único defeito, fala de quadribol uma e outra e outra vez._

-Certo – disse o rapaz rapidamente.

Abriram a sacola e viram muitos chocolates, dos maiores, brancos e com leite. Também havia Bertie Bots, sapos de chocolate, bruxas fritas (?), varinhas de alcaçuz, plumas de açúcar e chicletes super incháveis.

_Creio que me apaixonei e não precisamente por Herms_

Cada um pegou o que quis até que as mãos de ambos posaram no único chiclete de tutti-frutti.

-Herms, eu o quero, eu o peguei primeiro – exigiu.

-Harry, sou uma garota e tenho mais direito.

-Mas eu o agarrei primeiro.

-E eu o vi primeiro.

-Claro que não!

-Ao demônio! – disse ela e o atirou na boca.

-Hermionee! – disse desgostoso.

-Lamento Harry – disse mascando o chiclete.

Harry a encarou com fúria. Queria esse chiclete. A ela também. Queria segurar o rosto e beijá-la com paixão. Não podia. Hermione se enfadaria. Mas como queria esse chiclete. Ainda recordava quando no Halloween seu primo comprava sacolas e sacolas de chiclete tutti fruti e só davam a ele um de sabor eucalipto. Aff o odiava. Esse sabor sempre havia sido seu favorito. E o dela também. Queria esse chiclete. E queria Hermione. Queria se perder em sua boca. Sentir que era sua. E abraçá-la como nunca, havia paixão não própria de um amigo.

Queria o chiclete.

Agora.

-Me dê o chiclete Herms – disse finalmente.

-Não Harry – contestou firme.

-Bem, foi você quem quis assim – respondeu.

Levou suas mãos a cintura de Hermione e a acercou rapidamente. Selou seus lábios com os dela, com suavidade. Moveu sua boca lentamente e ela lhe seguiu. Desfrutando. Oh! Quanto havia desejado beijá-la. E parecia que ela também porque o tomou pelo pescoço e o abraçou.

Harry acariciou seu cabelo e movia sua boca, estava gostando de beijar a Hermione! Tinha gosto de morando e lhe fazia recordar todos os tempos felizes que haviam passado.

_Tem gosto de... Harry. Ao único Harry. Ao que amo e ao que sempre amarei._

Harry acariciou o colo de Hermione e esta seu cabelo sem separar suas bocas nem um segundo.

Agora Harry tinha Hermione, mas queria o chiclete com decisão. Assim que apertou mais sua boca com a dela e com sua língua buscou o tão ansiado chiclete.

Hermione sentiu a mudança no beijo e não lhe agradou muito.

_O que está fazendo? Ahh! Queria o chiclete! Não será fácil Harry Potter. Este chiclete é meu. Definitivamente meu._

A língua de Hermione se uniu com a de Harry evitando que buscasse o chiclete. Harry olvidou repentinamente e se dedicou a jogar com a língua de sua amiga.

Harry estava gostando desse jogo, assim que levou a mão a cintura de Hermione e a acariciou suavemente. Enquanto ela sujeitava sua espalda para não cair.

Ambos poderia sentir o perfume do outro. Suave e infinito. Nenhum queria que terminasse.

Mas a gana de ter esse chiclete era demasiada e se separou uns milímetros de Hermione para dizer:  
-Esse chiclete tem meu nome.

E retomou sua tarefa, procurou com sua língua o chiclete e o roubou da boca da garota.

O levou até sua boca e apertou a cintura da garota e levou sua mão à bochecha de Hermione e acariciando-a.

Hermione ao não sentir o chiclete em sua boca sentiu vontade de golpear a Harry. Mas não o fez porque isso lhe estava gostando demasiado. Demasiado.

Em troca decidiu por optar por outra técnica:  
Procurar seu chiclete de novo.

Pegou seu amigo pelo pescoço e aprofundou uma vez mais o beijo. Jogando com a língua do garoto. Até chegar a seu chiclete. Mas perdê-lo não estava nos planos de Harry, assim que se separou um pouco de Hermione para evitar perder o tão desejado chiclete. Quando nesse instante o chiclete caiu da boca até seu colo. A morena dirigiu seus lábios a este e começou a beijá-lo com suavidade. Enquanto que seu amigo lhe acariciava o indômito cabelo. A garota encontrou com o chiclete, mas no momento em que estava para pegá-lo, Harry se jogou sobre ela e o chiclete caiu sobre a bochecha de Herms.

O garoto riu com ganas, mas a garota mostrava enfado.

-Te amo Herms – disse com um sorriso. – Puramente te amo - e Hermione sentiu o significado de tudo.

-Eu também Harry.

O moreno lhe deu um beijo curto na boca da menina para acalmá-la. E esta o trouxe consigo para que a beijasse novamente. O chiclete havia se pregado na bochecha de Herms e não parecia querer mover-se. Ambos começaram a girar ficando Harry encima quando...

O chiclete tão ansiado por ambos sabor tutti-frutti rodou pela bochecha da garota até chegar ao solo para adentrar em um gigantesco formigueiro...

**888/888**

N/T: Bruxas fritas – não tenho idéia de como é o nome do doce em português. No espanhol está escrito: "Brujas Fritas". Se alguém tiver alguma idéia do que se trata, por favor, me diga. xD  
E eu também não sei como fica o doce "Bertie Bots" – são os feijãozinhos de todos os sabores? - Eu procurei, mas acabei por não achar...

Desculpem os erros xD, espero que curtam.  
Muito obrigada pelos comentários!  
Beijo e até logo! Visto que já tenho outro drabble traduzido.


	3. Quando Uma Garota

**Romance**

**Classificação: T**

**O Que Uma Garota Te Diz Sem Palavras (tradução) **

_Fanfiction de: __**AlexaBlack19**_

Título Original: Lo Que Uma Chica Te Dice Sin Palabras

_(traduzido por: Mione-Potter-love)_

Disclaimer: Nada disto me pertence tudo é de J.K. Rowling, do contrário Cho Chang não existiria xD.

Sinopse: Oneshote. Harry Potter nos conta o que aprendeu de Hermione depois dos anos que levam casados.

**O Que Uma Garota Te Diz Sem Palavras **

Harry Potter estava casado com Hermione Granger oito anos, os oito anos mais belos de sua vida, na qual, de fato, havia passado muitas coisas; aos 16 havia descoberto que estava apaixonado por Hermione, aos 17 havia começado seu namoro, aos 18 havia ingressado na Ordem da Fênix, aos 19 por fim havia podido acabar com Voldemort, aos 20 havia casado e aos 21 havia tido sua primeira filha sua linda Lily.

Talvez sua infância não tenha sido muito boa e a vida o havia tratado mal, porém as felicidades que havia recebido depois superavam tudo isso com acréscimos.

Recordava com um sorriso o difícil que havia sido confessar seus sentimentos a Hermione, havia tido muito medo e pensava que sua amiga estava apaixonada por Ron, quem por certo agora se encontrava felizmente casado com a sempre sonhadora Luna Lovegood, que não havia perdido nem um ápice de sua personalidade do colégio.

Havia lhe custado um ano, mas o havia logrado e a partir de então havia aprendido a cada dia a entender Hermione, a interpretar seus gestos e a ler sua expressão, talvez se aos 16 anos houvesse compreendido tudo isso não houvesse demorado tanto tempo para declarar seu amor, mas, bom, de todos os modos tudo havia resultado bem, agora enquanto observava como sua esposa lia um conto a Lily se sentiu quase completo e digo quase porque Hermione estava grávida, tinha oito meses e o bebê que esperavam seria um menino e junto a Hermione haviam decidido que seu nome seria Bryan, e ainda que nem sequer nascera, ainda assim Harry gostava de imaginar como seria.

Por alguma razão queria fazer algo, algo para que quando seu filho crescesse soubesse que sempre havia quisto o melhor para ele, pegou o pergaminho que se encontrava a seu lado e se dispôs a escrever, nunca havia sido muito eloqüente, isso era mais o estilo de Hermione, mas escreveria um conselho a seu filho para entregá-lo quando completasse 16 ou, melhor dito, um guia para quando cumprisse 16 anos, vocês se perguntam o que poderia ser?? Lhes darei uma pista: O que é que mais necessita saber quando se tem 16 anos e é um adolescente hormonal?? Ainda não adivinharam? Uma só palavra "garotas": imprevisíveis, enigmáticas e desconcertantes, se alguém pensa que isto não é sério então não sabe nada da vida, porque, aos 16, as mulheres são efetivamente de Vênus enquanto tu estás a anos luz, em Marte. Acredite em mim, meu filho me amará quando ler isto.

Hermione me chama, tenho que ir vestir minha princesa que acaba de cair no sono antes de ouvir o fim do conto, não se preocupem deixarei que leiam o pergaminho antes de guardá-lo:

**O que uma garota te diz sem palavras**

Quando uma garota está calada, milhões de coisas dão voltas por sua cabeça.

Quando uma garota não está discutindo, está pensando minuciosamente.

Quando uma garota te olha com os olhos cheios de perguntas, está se perguntando por quanto tempo estarás por perto.

Quando uma garota te responde "estou bem" depois de uns poucos segundos, não está nada bem.

Quando uma garota o olha fixamente, está desejando que seja seu para sempre.

Quando uma garota procura qualquer pretexto para te tocar ou abraçar, quer dizer que gosta de ti.

Quando uma garota diz a você que é má em algo, quer que você lhe diga que é boa nisso.

Quando uma garota quer ver-te todos os dias, quer que a mimes.

Quando uma garota diz que não pode com alguma coisa, não quer que faça seu trabalho, quer que a abrace fortemente e lhe diga que tudo estará bem.

Quando uma garota diz "te quero", isto é exatamente o que quer dizer.

16 anos depois, Bryan Potter agradecia mentalmente a seu pai enquanto beijava sua nova namorada.

**Fim**

**8888//8888**

**N/T: Não é fofa? -**

**Nossa, eu amei muito essa short!**


	4. Eu também

**Romance/Humor**

**Classificação: K**

**Eu também **

_Fiction por: __**FrancisHHr **_

Título orginal: Yo también 

_(traduzido por: Mione-Potter-love)_

_Sinopse: 'O sorriso segue aí' Às vezes, necessitamos só um sussurro para alvoroçar tudo nosso mundo. Ou, ao menos, foi o que Hermione Granger necessitou para notar o que seu coração realmente queria dizer a gritos... 'Eu também'.  
_

**Eu Também  
**

Olhou a ardósia sem poder ler absolutamente nada nela. Observou a McGonagall falar e nem sequer pôde ouvi-la. Anotou as coisas automaticamente sem analisar ou sequer saber de onde o havia tirado. Não posso conseguir o que quero, estou flutuando no mesmo lugar sem entender.

Há uma primeira vez para tudo.

Esta é a primeira vez que não posso concentrar-me em nada. Do que sim estou consciente é que ele não está ao meu lado, não me estranha, depois do que acaba de me dizer, não o culpo. Posso notar que está tenso e nervoso, só pela posição encurvada de sua espalda e a mão que alcanço ver quando se remove em seu assento enquanto escreve com a mão apertando a pluma até que as articulações estarem brancas.

Meus olhos deambulam pela sala tratando de encontrar respostas, chego a janela para ficar algo do exterior que possa distrair-me ou enfocar-me. Mas o único que consigo é vazio e a repetição dessas palavras, uma e outra vez. Essas palavras que saíram gaguejadas, nervosas e numa maneira pouco convencional.

Não as esperava, e por isso estou completamente confusa. É verdade o que ele me disse? Queimaria viva por ele, se fosse necessário, e a forma em que se encontrar enterrado em sua mesa me dá cabimento para crer que o é, que sim é verdade, mas... É verdade para mim?

É meu melhor amigo, sempre o foi, o garoto que voltou com onze anos a resgatar-me de um trol de três metros, com ele viajei as infinidades do mundo em busca de uns quantos pedaços da alma de uma das pessoas mais asquerosamente malvadas que tivera oportunidade de pisar a Terra.

Faz uns quantos meses que pude estar pensando o mesmo de outra pessoa, mas agora nem sequer sei o que pensar, minha mente gira e gira nessas mesmas palavras... Fecho os olhos tratando desesperadamente de reiniciar meu sistema para poder me concentrar. Mas é impossível! Neste jogo não só estamos nós dois! Aqui está Ron, e está Ginny e esta... agr... Não, não tenho que procurar desculpas na situação, só estamos nós dois, não importa nada mais, nós seriamos os que nos lançaríamos ao vazio.

Fecho os olhos qualquer coisa mais desesperada e milhões de momentos e imagens me atacam sem descanso. A proximidade no último tempo é mais que evidente, inclusive para mim mesma. Roces por aqui, tomadas de mão por lá, um beijo na bochecha que se alarga por uns quantos segundos. E sei que era iminente.

Já o havia previsto anteriormente, seus olhos delatavam demasiado e eu só preferi ignorar, só quis me fazer a louca para não arruinar uma das relações mais belas que tive até o momento. Mas era inevitável que isto ocorresse e se estudo meu interior com minúcia posso notar a esperança e desejo que meu coração sentia por ouvi-las.

Quando esses lábios se aproximaram a meu ouvido antes de começar as aulas e murmuraram essas duas palavras congelei no lugar. Girei de imediato para ver a pessoa que conhecia há anos rapidamente escapar e entrar na sala para tomar assento em outro lugar e não no dele. Não teria sequer precisado girar para conhecer o autor dessa declaração, essa voz me acompanha desde muito tempo.

Olho sua nunca e o vejo remexer-se nervoso.

Será que não o vê?

Será que não o vejo?

Sempre o sentimento tem estado dentro de mim, Essa necessidade abrumadora de querer protegê-lo e que seja feliz, essa preocupação inata que jamais havia demonstrado por outra pessoa nesse mundo. Esse carinho que muitos poderiam tomar como fraternal, mas que escondia um amor muito mais profundo no fundo de meu ser, e que se escondia inclusive de mim.

Sorrio de repente na aula fitando sua cabeça e qualquer um haveria pensando que estava louca por estar sorrindo quando McGonagall ao que parece dá um ensaio de quatro metros para daqui a dois dias. Meus ouvidos nem sequer registram os grunhidos de desacordo do resto da classe, minha boca só sorri tontamente, como qualquer garota de dezoito anos apaixonada por seu melhor amigo.

Umas ganas terríveis de lhe segurar o pescoço e girá-lo e beijá-lo se apoderam de mim e tenho que me reter a estirar-me e pôr uma mão sobre sua espalda para me assegurar que é real e está aí. Volto a sorrir e por pouco uma risada me escapa. Saco um pedaço de pergaminho e pego minha pluma pela primeira vez em quarenta minutos de aula que levo pensando sobre o que acabam de me dizer faz quarenta e cinco.

Unto a pluma com um pouco de tinta e anoto duas palavras mais para depois com a varinha fazer o pedaço de papel levitar e depositar-se enfrente a ele. Duas palavras, oito letras, nada mais que isso e uma grande resposta. O vejo pegar o papel e acercá-lo a seu rosto como se não acreditasse no que está lendo. Sorrio amplamente e ruborizo quando antecipo que girara.

Seus verdes olhos se conectam com os meus e sua expressão é de incredulidade absoluta, a boca está levemente aberta e a cor vermelha inunda ainda mais minhas bochechas. Baixo a vista por só uns segundos para encontrá-lo ainda olhando-me quando a levanto. Seus olhos me pediam a gritos para afirmar o que havia anotado e lhe assenti vagamente com um sorriso.

E aí veio.

Seu sorriso.

Como era que jamais havia notado os efeitos que esse sorriso tinha sobre mim? Como meu peito se inflama e meu coração bate um pouco mais rápido. Como um sentimento de paz e alegria me inflava por completo e imagens de cada um desses sorrisos me acompanhavam de imediato. Como nunca notei meu próprio sorriso estúpido de resposta ao dele?

Esses lábios, uma esquina ligeiramente mais levantada que outra. Esse sorriso, era o que fazia que o amasse tanto, era impossível não fazê-lo se o visse. Era um sorriso de felicidade e tranqüilidade absoluta. Não escuto um pigarro à frente da sala e com seus olhos ainda enfrentando os meus, chego a saltar quando escuto meu nome.

-Senhorita Granger!

-Sim?! – salto assustada, despregando meu olhar do dele.

-Poderia me responder a pergunta? – MsGonagall me olhava entre curiosa e divertida.

Por que me da a impressão que ela já sabia de meus largos minutos de divagações no vazio? Coro ainda mais e por um lado o vejo também completamente vermelho e enterrando-se em seu lugar. O resto da classe nos encara divertidos e pigarreio acomodando-me na cadeira.

-Lamento, professora. Poderia repetir a pergunta?

A mulher agora sim que sorria.

-Para a próxima preste atenção e evite mandar bilhetinhos a Potter, estou segura que pode esperar uns minutos mais – me enterro querendo que a terra me trague agora mesmo ante a clara risada de todos Grifinórios e Corvinais do sétimo ano – E sobre a pergunta, a transformação em objetos inanimados a seres vivos não os classifica como tal, só são...

E assim a classe continuou, já todos mais calmos, mas uns quantos ainda roubavam olhares a meu vermelho rosto. Harry gira levemente e lhe modo o perfil. Me da um último olhar antes de guardar o pergaminho no bolso da camisa. As palavras 'Eu também' nitidamente escritas dento desse papel.

E essas palavras em resposta ao sussurro de 'Te amo' que recebi por parte dele há cinqüenta minutos. Sorri outra vez mais tranqüila sobre toda a situação, e sinceramente, esta primeira vez de desconcentração total, não me afeta no mais mínimo.

Alguém neste mundo me ama e eu o amo também. A risada nervosa que me escapa chama atenção de toda a classe a exceção da dele que, dou por seguro, deve estar ruborizando ao Maximo, igualmente a eu. Murmuro um 'sinto muito' e me enterro em minha cadeira sem prestar atenção ao olhar que me dá a professora.

Não me importa o que o resta faça, o sorriso segue aí e só estamos ele e eu neste lugar.

**8888//8888**

N.T.: Amo muito este short. É tão gracioso...

Espero que curtam! E que me desculpem os erros, claro.


	5. Dançando

Romance  
Classificação: K  
Drabble

**Dançando**  
_Fanfiction por:__** Hikari Takaishi Y**_  
Título Original: Danzando  
_(traduzido por: MionePotterlove)_

-_Apenas concentre-se_

O sussurro foi sutil, acariciando o mais profundo de sua alma.

Alterando-o.

Perturbando-o.

Harry a interrogou com um olhar quando ela soltou uma risada.

-Vamos, sou apenas eu – murmurou colocando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. – Sua velha amiga, Hermione.

-Mas não há música...

-Em sua mente – disse ela colocando sua bochecha direita em seu peito.

_Em minha mente está você._

Um passo a frente, sustendo-a com firmeza e sem brusquidão pela cintura, deixar de lado essa tremedeira de seu corpo, não se distrair com seus cachos castanhos, ignorar o aroma a cravo depois de seu banho... parecia fácil.  
_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
__This pain is just too real__  
__There's just too mucho that time cannot erase_  
Harry cerrou os olhos, acreditando cegamente estar numa nuvem.

De pronto suas mãos tiveram vida própria. Posaram cada uma nas bochechas de Hermione, levantou seu rosto e de um só movimento não deixou espaço para o ar.  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
Hermione gemeu entre seus lábios, e Harry se sobressaltou ao sentir debaixo de seu pé o sapato dela. Se separou com brusquidão, pisando em seu outro pé no processo.

_Genialsouumimbecildeprimeiraquemandoupeloralotudo_

Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo e se voltou contra Hermione, incapaz de olhá-la, sentindo que seu rosto ardia de vergonha.

Apenas foi consciente de uma rajada castanha pondo-se frente a ele. Não transcorreu nem um segundo que Harry abriu a boca para desculpar-se por tudo, quando os lábios de Hermione o aprisionaram, deixando-o sem falar.  
_And I've held you hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me_

-Pisou em meu pé duas vezes – se justificou Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior, notadamente nervosa por sua ação.

Harry fitou uns instantes o piso, logo se voltou a ela e lhe entregou um sorriso tímido.

-Irá comigo ao baile?

-Apenas se nós saltarmos a parte em que pisa em mim.

-Então... Começo a praticar?

Hermione não pôs resistência quando Harry a trouxe até ele, como se houvesse aplicado o feitiço convocador.

E Harry omitiu esta vez o pisá-la, para concentrar-se única e plenamente no depois.

---------------//---------------

Canção utilizada para este drabble: My Inmmortal – Evanescence – Fallen. 

**N/T: Eu gosto muito, muito, muito da Hikari, então... vou postar várias das short's (que são ENORMES) ou drabbles dela. Ela tem diversas.****  
**


	6. Exala

Romance/ Humor (pitadas)  
Classificação: K+

**Exala**  
_Fanfiction por:__** Hikari Takaishi Y**_  
Título Original: Exhala  
_(traduzido por: MionePotterlove)_

Um suspiro.

Sem saber se proveio dele, ou se acaso o soltou ela. O ar cálido se agitou entre seus rostos, buscando apenas um mínimo afastamento para ingressar em seus corpos.

Mas parecia que respirar não lhes importava.

As mãos de Harry descenderam por toda a espalda, encima dessa importuna blusa colegial, mas ao mesmo tempo a que lhe evitava passar do limite, ainda muito mais do que havia cruzado agora.

Mordiscar seu lábio inferior era tão prazeroso. Agora entendia porque Hermione o fazia.

E uma intrusa tinha dentro de sua boca, não era que o aborrecesse, mas senti-la invadir era o mais delicioso que Harry se havia permitido. Com uma tremente mão, ele deslizou por esses cachos castanhos, apegado cada vez mais a seu sabor.

Confiança e lealdade.

Deus! Que siga ofegando dessa maneira e com gosto ele renuncia a vida! Que forma de entregar-se a um beijo.

Um? Era um?

Quem está contando? E a quem demônios importa?

Deslizando um braço ao redor da fina cintura de Hermione, Harry a atrai mais até si. E, por Merlín, que o beijo podia ser mais profundo. Embora sua alma vibrasse mais.

Estremecendo, pousou seus lábios no queixo de Hermione, em suas pálpebras. Bendito Deus, seus suspiros são música celestial!

E não. Eram um delicia aquelas partes, mas não o saciavam como seus lábios. Ainda que quem sabe se alguma vez encontraria satisfação em outro lugar.

Quiçá num futuro não muito distante se atreva a averiguá-lo.

E voltou a sua boca. Hermione encantada de recebê-lo, pressionando mais seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo que Harry se recostasse na parede e lentamente deslizasse ao solo, com ela entre seus braços.

Com uma atividade assim ninguém sofreria de claustrofobia, adeus ao temor ao escuro.

Bendita seja sua língua, bendita seja toda ela.

Ah! Certo! Tem que respirar.

Apenas abrindo os olhos, tratando de enfocar o rosto de Hermione, Harry sorriu, provocando nela a mesma ação.

Benditas sejam as férias de Natal. Bendito seja Snape. Bendito armário do quarto de Harry. Que Draco case com Ginny, e Nagini se engasgue com Voldemort.

Hermione descendeu seu rosto sobre o de Harry. E ele já estava pronto, esperando-a.

Voltaram a suspirar.

**Fim do projeto.**

N/A.: E este drabble propunha: **Harry-Hermione-presos-quarto-escuro (não lemon que crueldade XDD). ****  
**


	7. Um simples jogo?

Romance  
Classificação: K - Livre

**Um Simples Jogo?**  
_Fanfiction por:__** Hikari Takaishi Y**_  
Título Original: ¿Un simple juego?  
_(traduzido por: MionePotterlove)_

O rasgar da pluma era o único que se escutava em meio a tanta quietude que reinava no salão. Claro que este era provocado só pelos delicados movimentos que fazia Hermione sobre o pergaminho.

_Era realmente digno de admirá-la: seus cabelos recorridos em um coque, duas mechas rebeldes que não se deixavam prender, sua expressão de concentração total e seu bochecha... sua suave bochecha. Quem era sua bendita mão para sentir aquela proximidade?_

-... que são os restos de um planeta. A força de Júpiter foi maior, por isso existem esses fragmentos recorrendo ao redor do sol tal como o faria um planeta em sua órbita e... – Hermione se deteve a propósito em sua explicação. Franziu ligeiramente o cenho.

_E aí estava novamente esse brilho nesses olhos castanhos. A intriga a envolvia, e seu empenho em saber tudo provocava que se via desafiante, destemida, interessante..._

-Harry, está bem?

Harry pestanejou um par de vezes, logo com uma mão tirou as lentes e esfregou com força os olhos com a outra mão livre.

-Certamente que é o cansaço – comentou Ron enquanto voltava a olhar pela centésima vez a linha sobre as luas de Plutão, um tema muito distante do qual devia entregar um dever – Temos estado meia vida aqui enfurnados.

-Não seja exagerado – replicou Hermione – Contudo creio que deveríamos seguir se queremos terminar a tarefa. Já nos falta pouco.

-Se é que não terminamos antes do natal de 2000 – replicou Ron em fastio.

-Apenas começamos 1998 e já pensa no Natal? – disse Hermione sem despregar sua atenção de Harry.

-Do ano 200, que não se esqueça – De pronto a expressão de aborrecimento do ruivo cambiou drasticamente a uma sombra. – O 2000 depara muitos desastres. Vejo em teu futuro que passaras muitos tormentos com teus trigêmeos.

Hermione retrocedeu espantada ante as palavras do ruivo,

-E eu predigo que vai tirar um T em sua investigação de Astronomia – lhe deu como resposta.

Ron abriu a boca para lhe responder, contudo um movimento brusco de Harry o deteve.

-Já! Parem! Nunca se cansam? – apenas pôde dizer enquanto dirigia seus óculos até o rosto.

Mas Hermione não o permitiu.

-Te sentes mal? Será melhor que te recostes e descanses.

-Oh! Sim! Ele sim descansará! – comentou Ron com toda a intenção de voltar a discutir com sua amiga. – e eu serei o Mago dos Sonhos.

-Ron, por favor! – lhe recriminou Hermione, lhe lançando um olhar assassino.

-Escute... Não se altere – disse Ron. – Só tratava de pôr menos tenso o ambiente. Aposto que com isto Harry se sente melhor. Não?

Harry não contestou, Seus olhos tão verdes como intensos haviam ficado fixos na mão direita de Hermione, a qual ela sustinha suas lentes.

-O que eu penso é que Harry sofre de um severo caso de _cementis muscular_ - disse então a loira, quem estava oculta entre uma pilha de revistas do _O pasquim_. Suas palavras foram perfeitamente entendíveis apesar de seguir, como na última media hora, mordiscando a ponta de sua pluma, e jogando com seus dedos e sua varinha mágica.

Hermione virou olhos em branco. Não era que Luna lhe caísse mal, a verdade era que não acreditava suportar suas alocadas idéias, algumas simplesmente incríveis e fora do lugar.

-Harry não tem nada disso – lhe defendeu Hermione.

-... uma efetiva forma de se curar... – pelo que Hermione escutou, Luna seguiu sua conversa com o mesmo entusiasmo que a própria Hermione havia posto para explicar a aula a seus dois amigos.

-E como? – indagou a castanha arqueando uma sobrancelha, imaginando mentalmente qualquer idéia, por mais estranha que a jovem que a jovem Granger lhe parecesse, possivelmente para Lovegood seria o mais sensato de sua existência.

-Vamos fazer o _Jogo da Garrafa_ - disse Luna com aquele tom sonhador característico dela.

-Não!! – objetou de imediato Hermione. Harry e Ron se olharam, totalmente estranhados, ante a abrupta negativa da morena sem um forte motivo... aparentemente.

-Não se ponha tão defensiva – recriminou Luna olhando com desdém a Hermione. – Só é uma simples _mata-estresse_ para _'Nosso herói'_.

Desde o último acontecimento de Harry, Luna havia começado a chamá-lo dessa forma. Tal como dizia ao ruivo _'Nosso Rei'_. Adjetivos que em verdade molestavam Hermione, não porque ela também quisesse um apelido que ainda não lhe haviam dado, sim pelo possessivo que ela usava com Harry.

Harry ruborizou notavelmente ante as palavras de Luna, sentindo-se muito incomodo porque essas duas palavras seguramente lhe traziam recordações não gratas e apenas assimiladas. 

-Não creio ser herói só por salvar minha própria vida – lhe deu como resposta.

-E de passo salva a vida de Ron, a minha, a de Ginny, e também de Fred, George, Dumbledore... – a loira se foi de largo com alguns nomes. Harry procurava inconscientemente um relógio, para imaginar a hora em que ela se calaria. Hermione franziu mais o cenho, quiçá esperando escutar o momento em que Luna a mencionaria, ou era porque às vezes a loira sim lhe tirava do sério.

-Captamos a idéia, não? – lhe interrompeu Ron interpondo-se entre Luna e Hermione, porque a última sentia ganas de aplicar o feitiço silenciador. – Então... Conte-nos mais dessa atividade _mata-estresse_ que mencionou.

A Luna os olhos brilharam intensamente e se abriram mais da emoção que a inundava.

-Acaba de sair no último número d'_O Pasquim_. Bom, a edição sairá para o público na semana que vem, mas meu pai já me enviou uma cópia. Se chama '_O jogo da garrafa_'.

A Hermione lhe deu um salto o coração. Luna querendo jogar com Harry a _'isso'_? O que trazia entre as mãos a loira? Por uns instantes Hermione ficou paralisada, sem poder escutar perfeitamente as palavras de Luna.

-... girando e então ao se deter apontará a boca da garrafa numa pessoa, a qual desafiaremos.

-Oh! Claro! Desafios! – comentou Harry sarcástico. – Que difícil me será! Depois do basilisco, Snape, a Aragogue, Snape, os dementadores, Snape, o Rabo-Córneo húngaro, Snape, o labirinto, Snape, Umbrigde, Snape... O que poderia ser desafio? Cantar canções de ninar ao Snape?

Ron soltou uma risada. Hermione sorriu comprazida ao ver a notável negativa de Harry em participar do jogo.

-A que temes? – perguntou Luna. – Pensei que os de sua casa se caracterizavam pela coragem, mas parece que isso é aparência.

-E eu pensei que os de sua casa se caracterizavam pela inteligência, mas o jogo que propõe é tolo – disse Hermione antes que Harry abrisse a boca para responder.

-Não é um jogo bobo – defendeu Luna com lealdade. – É uma pratica muito interessante, está detalhada na revista de meu pai.

Os dois garotos presentes estavam totalmente convencidos que esse argumento só fundamentou mais os de Hermione.

-E bom... – disse Ron. – Que classe de desafios há?

Hermione abriu os olhos como pratos ante as palavras de Ron, Harry atinou a olhar a uma imaginaria imagem na parede.

-Oh! De tudo – disse Luna com aquele tom sonhador, como se estivesse no Sétimo Céu. – O infinito é o limite.

Ron olhou Harry, quem não havia cambiado muito esse semblante cansado. O sorriso nesse sardento rosto do ruivo estava dizendo a gritos: '_anda, vamos, diz que sim, só um momentinho, se te aborrecer paramos, não te acovardes..._'

Hermione estava quase com um pé fora da habitação. A resposta de harry era decisiva para que ela saísse ou ficasse.

-Está bem.

E Hermione ficou.

Não pode ser que o jogo seja levado da mesma forma que a dos trouxas, Luna e seu pai não tem como se inteirar dele, podem ser alocados, demasiadamente imaginativos e inclusive raiar o irreal, contudo não existia forma de que soubessem as idiotices que fazem os típicos trouxas adolescentes quando jogam a garrafa.

Beijar-se assim porque sim?

Muito era que Luna lhe tratasse de '_Herói_', mais desagradável era que incluísse no possessivo a opção de que é _parte dela_, e pior compartilhá-lo com quem sabe _quantas_ mais.

-...sacar uma garrafa?

Hermione se concentrou totalmente no ambiente. Não era recomendável que ela seguisse perdendo uma só sílaba da conversação entre Luna e Ron.

-É o que tenho estado fazendo na última hora – a loira entoou orgulhosa de si mesma casa sílaba. – Aqui tens nossa garrafa.

E então mostrou um pedaço de cartolina enrolada em si mesma.

Hermione fez o possível (e humanamente impossível) para conter o riso. Melhor lhe saiam as luvas para os elfos.

Ron, mais descarado como sempre, soltou uma sonora gargalhada enquanto secava as lágrimas que apareciam em seus olhos. Luna, contudo, não pareceu ofendida com a risada do ruivo.

-É que lhe faltam os toques finais. – Se justificou ela e com sua varinha fez um par de círculos sobre a cartolina, a mesma que se alargou um pouco, a parte inferior se afinou tão rápido que parecia que viam uma fita de vídeo acelerada. A garrafa tomou a mesma forma que as que serviam no Três Vassouras, repletas de cerveja amanteigada.

As risadas de Ron cessaram de imediato. Era contundente que Luna não estava na Corvinal por seus lindos olhos grises.

Hermione olhou com reprovação a garrafa, como se aquele objeto fosse o culpado da agonia nela.

-Bem, sentemo-nos – declarou Luna tão feliz como Dobby quando lhe regalavam novas meias dispares.

-E como nos colocamos? Há alguma forma especifica? – indagou Ron que parecia haver se contagiado com o entusiasmo de Luna.

A loira o pensou uns segundos, logo sorriu levemente enquanto assentia.

-Você entre Hermione e eu, Harry também.

Oh, oh... já estavam se acomodando. Mal sinal. Hermione praticamente escutava uma voz não identificada que dizia '_Harry, beija a Luna_'.

Ao instante começou a procurar mentalmente algo que lhe ajudasse nestes casos: O vira-tempo só retardaria o sucesso, a poção polisssuco demora muito em ser feita, além do mais necessitaria arrancar um cabelo de Luna e com a simples idéia de que Harry una seus lábios aos dela provocaria que a Luna não lhe sobrasse nem um só cabelo dourado...

-Hermione... Vai jogar ou não?

A morena reagiu ao instante. Se reprovou por se distrair, mas ao foi difícil saber a situação. Luna lhe havia perguntado se entrava no jogo, com um notável tom de '_A menos que tenha medo..._'.

Ela sentou entre Ron e Harry sem dizer palavra alguma. A firmeza de seu olhar denotava claramente que entrava ao ditoso jogo por curiosidade do que ia acontecer, claro que com um semblante de que a qualquer sinal raro dispararia seu discurso de reprovação.

-Bem, como o jogo foi minha idéia... eu começo.

Luna girou a garrafa com certa brusquidão. Ao principio os giros foram rápidos e era difícil ver para onde apontava. Inclusive Ron teve que ir para trás para não topar nela.

E se deteve em Harry.

_Verdade, verdade, verdade..._

-Verdade ou desafio?

_Verdade, verdade, verdade..._

Harry olhou brevemente Ron, logo lhe dirigiu outro fugaz olhar a Hermione.

_Verdade, verdade, verdade..._

-Verdade.

Hermione lhe teria beijado nesse instante.

-Está bem – disse Luna notavelmente decepcionada, logo esboçou um tímido sorriso antes de lhe perguntar com sutileza. – Está apaixonado atualmente?

A mente de Hermione não produziu nem sequer o mínimo choque elétrico na espera da resposta de Harry.

-Sim – contestou rapidamente.

A emoção invadiu mais Luna.

-Quem é? – quis saber apoiando-se em suas mãos e acercando-se mais a Harry.

-É um só pergunta, só uma resposta – lhe cortou Harry sentindo que o sangue fervendo circulava por seu rosto.

-Devo consultar _O Pasquim_ - assegurou Luna.

-Assim é o jogo que faremos – disse Harry e olhou Ron buscando um apoio.

-Sim, sim... melhor assim. Isso nos obrigará a pensar bem nossas perguntas.

Luna deixou a um lado a revista, com notável semblante de que lhe haviam negado um capricho.

Harry girou a garrafa, com maior cuidado que Luna, pelo que a garrafa tardou menos em deter-se... em Ronald Weasley.

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade – disse Ronald com notável voz quebradiça.

Harry e Hermione sorriram em conjunto.

-Vejamos... – murmurou Harry notavelmente mais desperto e ativo que há cinco minutos – Com quem sonhava a outra noite? Quando suspirava e se agitava na cama?

Harry finalizou a pergunta mais rápido que Rony em contestar.

As bochechas do ruivo tornaram-se rosa intenso. Certamente que sua professora de adivinhação ficaria encantada com aquela tonalidade e a combinaria com seu jogo de xícaras.

-Com uma garota que está em Hogwarts... Era nosso primeiro encontro e tudo havia saído bem.

-Nome – Harry lhe cortou.

-Ah! Não! Nunca disse que devia dizer seu nome. Essa é **outra** pergunta.

-Fiz bem minha pergunta, você foi por...

-Já, parem – disse Luna notavelmente enfadada. – Já se parecem a Hermione e Ron. Claro que Harry seria Hermione, o qual não é difícil... _com o muito que se parecem_

Luna tossiu um par de vezes afogando as palavras de Ron, e lhe indicou com sinais que era sua vez de girar a garrafa.

A qual caiu em Harry.

_Verdade, verdade, verdade..._

-Verdade ou desafio? – o olhar que mostrava Ron nesse momento declarava que dava o mesmo o que escolhesse Harry. Simplesmente se as cobraria pela pergunta demasiado íntima.

_Verdade, verdade, verdade..._

-Desafio – pela forma em que Harry contestou parecia que era ele quem desafiava.

_Oh! Não!_

Hermione sentia que o coração queria escapar de seu peito, tomando como rota sua garganta e sair por sua boca. Por que Ron não tirava esse odioso olhar de '_Vai me pagar_'.

-Beije apaixonadamente a garota que está a seu lado.

Ron teve que fazê-lo!

Hermione não sabia se fechar os olhos para evitar ver como Harry beijava _apaixonadamente_ a Luna, ou sair do salão para não se traumatizar por toda vida. Suficiente havia sido imaginar (e de passo se auto-torturar) a forma inocente em que Harry havia entregado seus lábios a uma indigna mangueira vivente da Corvinal.

E agora... se repetia a história com outra integrante da mesma casa.

Era o destino de Harry beijar garotas de Cornival? Por que demônios não deixou que o Chapéu Seletor a deixasse ali?

-E se... ela não quiser – Hermione escutou Harry murmurar, então ela cravou brevemente seu olhar em Luna quem franzia o cenho com notável expectativa.

-Pois que mal! Ninguém a obrigou a ficar, ou sim?

_Te odeio, Ron!!_

Hermione baixou a cabeça. Ia acontecer. Harry ia beijar Luna!! E tudo por culpa do estúpido Ron e sua estúpida forma de se vingar de uma tonta pergunta.

Sentiu que Harry se movia, mas não se atreveu a olhá-lo. Apenas sentisse que Harry tocara Luna ela sairia correndo do salão. Bonita forma de acabar fazendo deveres de Astronomia.

E as mãos de Harry posaram em suas bochechas.

Hermione não teve tempo de processar o sucedido. Não escutou as risadas de Ron, nem o gritinho de emoção de Luna, tampouco sentiu bater mais seu coração, menos que seu corpo respirava. Harry se apoderou de seu alento, alma e sentimentos.

Se apoderou de sua boca.

Uma mão de Harry deslizou para a parte posterior da nuca cheia de cachos castanhos, e fundiu seus dedos entre os cabelos. A outra mão descendia lenta e ternamente pelo braço de Hermione.

Segundos depois Hermione sentiu que o rosto de Harry se afastava. Apenas havia começado a sentir falta de seus lábios quando Harry descendeu novamente sobre ela e lhe brindou um suave beijo, como se se desculpasse com ele por seu atrevimento.

Ron e Luna chocavam as mãos, em sinal de triunfo. O rosto de Harry já não luzia cansado, senão desperto, agitado e ruborizado.

Isto foi demais para a mente de Hermione. Era como se lançar ao vazio, em espera da morte, e cair num suave e reconfortante colchão com lençóis de seda. Era esperar a tristeza e receber água da fonte da felicidade.

Mas tudo foi por um desafio. Se não... Ele jamais haveria se atrevido, nem sequer o haveria levado em conta.

O colchão se transformou em espinhos e a água amarga.

Hermione se levantou de seu lugar, com os olhos brilhantes e as feições entristecidas. Com as forças que pôde, cruzou a sala e correu até a porta.

Queria trancar-se em sua habitação, jogar-se na cama, amanhã despertar e crer que tudo foi um estranho sonho que começou com agonia, se desenvolveu com felicidade e terminou em uma mini-tragédia.

Obviamente não havia contado com que Harry fosse atrás dela e a detivesse abruptamente.

Hermione agüentou as lágrimas.

Seguramente Harry se desculparia pelo que fez, que não devia ter do caso a Ron... Blá, blá, blá... Ela conhecia em demasiado a Harry.

Harry, contudo, acariciou seus lábios com o dedo polegar, e logo voltou a beijá-la com calma, sem presa nem pressões ante a mirada dos outros (assim seja seu melhor amigo e sua meia laranja).

As lágrimas saíram dos olhos fechados de Hermione. Harry se sobressaltou ao senti-las e esteve a ponto de se afastar, mas sentiu os braços de Hermione ao redor de seu pescoço lhe dizendo de silenciosa forma que não se atreva a romper o beijo.

Apesar disso o ar era vital para respirar. Por tanto, assim saciada a essência que desprendiam os lábios do outro, se olharam por uns instantes sem trocar alguma palavra.

Harry lhe sorriu e regressou a sala em que estavam Luna e Ron.

_E tudo isso... o que foi?_

Ah, não! Harry James Potter deve aprender que o que nunca pode fazer é deixar a Hermione envolta em dúvidas e confusões.

Hermione regressou seus passos até a sala que haviam usado para estudar e brincar. Esteve a ponto de entrar abruptamente, mas as risadas abafadas de Luna e as vozes de Harry e Ron a detiveram.

-Já, Luna... Segue rindo assim e despertará a todo colégio.

-Não se deram conta? Hermione acreditava que Harry ia me beijar.

-Sim, claro! E eu o esquartejava antes que ela saltasse sobre ti, Luna.

-Já, calem-se e não arruínem a melhor noite de minha vida – lhes pediu Harry.

-Então... Lhe pediu que saíssem para Hogsmeade no próximo mês? Olha que coincide divinamente com um sábado 14 de fevereiro e poderíamos ir a...

-Não lhe pedi nada, Ron.

-O que??!! – se escandalizou o ruivo, Inclusive Luna deixou de rir.

-Fui aclarar que não a beijei só porque você me desafiou.

-Oh! Claro! Potter inocente!! – Ron ironizou. – Hermione deve conhecer mais o garoto que maquina esses planos que existe em ti.

-Muito obrigado, Ron – disse Harry tão feliz como se houvesse dito que jogaria nas ligas maiores da Grã Bretanha – É o que quer ouvir, não? Te agradeço enormemente.

-Oh, sim, estou satisfeito com essa declaração.

-E o que quanto a mim? – disse Luna em um aparente tom de menina ressentida. – Olha que tive que fazer essas investigações da garrafa no mundo trouxa, e a verdade sim que são estranhos. Aparte de jogar e para envasar bebidas também metem barcos pequenos dentro. Sabiam?

-Verdade? – exclamou Ron estranhado. – E como o fazem? Eles não podem fazer feitiços redutores.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada, a primeira que havia escutado em muito tempo. Só atinou a dizer _'Obrigado aos dois, lhes devo minha vida'_.

-Exagerado – respondeu Ron.

-Deverias aprender – disse Luna.

Ron pareceu não lhe deu caso.

-E então... O que planeja a mente do grande Potter para pedir a seu único amor que saiam juntos na próxima visita a Hogsmeade?

-Deixa-me me inspirar pensando em Hermione – respondeu Harry. – O que lhe parece o seguinte plano? Amanhã, no café da manhã, quando Hermione...

A jovem Granger se afastou ao instante do salão.

Se era uma surpresa não seria justo para Harry que ela se inteirasse antes do tempo.

Ela se dirigiu até sua habitação deslizando o dorso de sua mão por seus olhos, se por acaso existiam lágrimas que secar. Se alegrou de que não fosse assim.

-Jamais pensei que diria isto, mas Ron tem razão. Devo conhecer mais a este Harry.

**Fim **

-------------

N/T: Amo loucamente essa fic  
Espero que curtam! 


	8. A melhor arma

Geral/Romance  
Classificação: K

------------------------  
Sinopse: Oneshot. Hermione beija Harry e depois desaparece ao instante. Ele encontra uma surpresa ao entrar na sala dos desejos (Sala precisa).

-------------------------

**A Melhor Arma**  
_Fanfiction por: __**Aiko Granger**_  
Título original: La Mejor Arma  
_(tradução por: MionePotterlove)_

Harry caminhava com lentidão pelos escuros corredores do castelo, o coração ainda batendo nervosamente e com a cabeça repleta de perguntas.

Rosava seus úmidos lábios com a ponta dos dedos. E um débil sorriso aparecia em seu rosto corado ao recordar a causa pela qual se encontrava de tal maneira.

Hermione.

_Harry se encontrava só no salão comunal depois que seu amigo o abandonara na metade de um trabalho de Poções que o professor Snape havia se encarregado de lhes dispensar a ambos ao ter cinco minutos de atraso em sua aula. Ron se escusou de obter uma dor de cabeça ao ver centenas de poções e subiu ao dormitório para descansar um pouco. Não voltou a ver nem um cabelo, lhe deixando assim extensos pergaminhos sobre a mesa de trabalho._

Resignado se dispôs a continuar com o que parecia um interminável trabalho, e estava seguro que sua mão ficaria pior que quatro anos atrás, quando Lockhart tentou sanar seu braço quebrado ao concluir uma partida de Quadribol.

Sobressaltou-se ao escutar uma respiração agitada. Olhou para trás e localizou Hermione, que seguramente recorreu em grande velocidade uma considerada distância para chegar até ali. Parecia procurar desesperadamente algo... ou alguém.

E então seus olhares chocaram. As bochechas da morena tomavam mais cor a cada passo que dava. Dirigia-se a ele com nervosismo, Se via decidida, mas não completamente segura.

Harry se levantou de seu assento rapidamente.

-Hermione, se encont...?

Uns cálidos lábios lhe obrigaram a guardar silêncio. Sua única reação foi tomar a pequena cintura de Hermione e intensificar o desejo e contida paixão que lhes aguardava esse súbito beijo.

Harry ansiava acariciar sua língua com um beijo feroz. Mas não foi possível, pois em um abrir e cerrar de olhos, Hermione abandonava o salão comunal. Deixando-o de novo sozinho.

Necessitava estar só, pensar em todo o ocorrido, na sensação que lhe produziu haver provado esse sabor embriagante que unicamente podia lhe prover Hermione. E queria mais dele. Seus pés o conduziram até a sala dos desejos. Ao caminhar corretamente frente a porta e ingressar por ela levou uma grande surpresa.

-_EXPECTRO PATRONUM!_

Uma bela lontra saiu disparada da varinha de Hermione, e começava a dar voltas por toda a sala. A morena soltou um grito de satisfação antes de cair pesadamente sobre uma pequena poltrona dourada. Harry se acercou silenciosamente por detrás.

-Realmente foi o melhor Patronus que já vi.

Hermione estremeceu ao sentir a respiração de Harry muito próxima dela.

-Ha...Harry, o que faz aqui?

-Teria me encantado te ajudar a praticar – sorriu. – Me alegra que tenha feito tu mesma.

Ela ruborizou.

-Obrigada.

-Só digo a verdade.

-Não... Não por isso – se moveu na poltrona para olhar de frente ao olhos verdes. – Agradeço a ti.

-A... a mim?

Hermione sorriu timidamente enquanto se aproximava mais a Harry. E assentiu.

-Porque sem ti não haveria conseguido.

E sem esperar um segundo mais, Harry não duvidou em unir de novo seus lábios aos de Hermione.

-Nem mil dementadores poderiam acabar comigo, tenho a melhor arma contra eles – a beijou novamente. – e são teus beijos.


	9. Aprendendo a voar

Classificação: K  
Romance/Humor

**Aprendendo a voar**  
_fanfiction por: __**Vicky5**_  
Título original: Aprendiendo a volar  
(tradução por: MionePotterlove)

------------------------  
Sinopse: Hermione quer aprender a voar. Harry não quer ensiná-la, Mas todos sabemos que Hermione é muito teimosa.  
------------------------

Aprendendo a voar

_E disse ele: "Me esperarás."_

E ela não quis dizer nem sim nem não, se o esperaria ou não lhe esperaria.

E disse ele: "És uma mulher de um gênio maldito, mas eu voltarei e então verás."

Possessão – A.S.Byatt

"Não. Sinto muito, mas não." Digo enquanto sigo polindo o cabo de minha Firebolt com o Kit para vassouras voadoras que me presenteou ela no terceiro ano. A olho de esgueira. Ela está fazendo beicinho. E sim, é fodidamente adorável, mas ainda assim não caiu. Estou preparado para suportar os piores métodos de tortura.

"Harry, por que não? Por favor..." diz ela com um tom suplicante que me sacode por dentro. Eu me limito a negar com a cabeça. Ela dá um grande suspiro e se deixa cair na erva observando-me sentado na banqueta enquanto sigo concisamente com minha tarefa. "Por que?" murmura com uma dicção de derrota em sua voz. Qualquer um abrandaria ao escutá-la, mas a conheço demasiadamente bem. Quando esta garota mete algo na cabeça não há quem a mova.

"O tempo é instável, hoje o vento mudo de rumo e o céu está encapotado, pode estalar uma tormenta a qualquer momento" Sôo muito lógico. Só espero que o suficiente. "Além do mais, tenho que treinar para a partida da semana que vem contra Drumstrang, Hermione" _E contra Krum_, acrescento mentalmente. Este ano os búlgaros voltaram para jogar contra Hogwarts. Descobri que Krum me cai genial. Como um piano de calda desde um sétimo andar para ser exato.

Levanta decidida, cruza os braços sobre seu peito e declara. "Ok, terei que fazê-lo por mim mesma."

Mas não se move. Fica aí um momento desafiante, esperando que a detenha. Mas eu sei que é um farol. Jamais se atreveria. E, além do mais, está franzindo o cenho, sinal inequívoco de nervosismo e certamente outro costume que encontro fodidamente adorável.

"Adiante" a sigo no jogo. Estendo meu braço com um sorriso divertido no rosto até o balde de Nimbus ao lado da banqueta. A vejo estreitar os olhos e apertar os lábios. Borro o sorriso de minha cara antes que a capa de gelo ceda abaixo de meus pés, brincar com Hermione é perigoso. Não há bruxa em Hogwarts que saiba mais maldições e que saiba executá-las com maior destreza que ela. Assim é Hermione, brilhante mas perigosa. Suspiro.

"Porque não dedica o dia ao F.A.L.E?" digo com cuidado de soletrar o nome como ela quer. Os elfos domésticos são definitivamente algo que poderia distrair sua atenção de uma maneira definitiva. Felicito a mim mesmo pela ocorrência.

Ela torce os lábios para o lado e dirige o olhar até o céu cinzelado de nuvens aparentemente submersa em pensamentos. Isto me dá uma oportunidade para observá-la sem dissimulo, algo que não posso fazer tanto como gostaria. O vento sopra e faz ondular seu largo cabelo até o lado. Hermione não é uma garota que se veste de maneira chamativa, não o necessita. É uma das poucas garotas (na realidade a única que conheço) que brilha com luz própria. Leva posto uma calça gasta e uma camisa marrom terra que marca bastante bem suas molduradas curvas. Ela põe os braços como jarra, fazendo que a camisa se despregue ligeiramente até acima e uma pequena linha de pele fica a vista. Droga. Isto é precisamente porque não quero ensiná-la. Tenho uns saudáveis dezesseis anos. Não é que ela não me agrade, muito pelo contrario. Montar na mesma vassoura com ela, sua espalda apertando-se contra mim, minhas mãos rodeando sua pequena cintura, e suas mãos sujeitando-se a mim, seria o equivalente a subir meus hormônios em uma montanha russa. Só sou normal, ok? Qualquer homem com sangue nas veias reagiriam assim.

"Ok" decide finalmente Hermione resoluta. "Pedirei a Krum que me ensine." dá a volta e começa a caminhar até o castelo. "Não acredito que lhe moleste."

Juro mentalmente. Deus, esta garota é teimosa. Me levanto deixando a Firebolt no solo e a agarro o pulso para detê-la. "Não vai pedir nada a ninguém." Ela se volta com um sorriso triunfante. Sabe que venceu. "Se quer que te ensinem a voar, _Eu_ te ensinarei a voar." Suspiro. "Comecemos agora, quanto antes o façamos, melhor."

"Sim..." Sussurra com voz como mel. De pronto, o sorriso em seu rosto se foi. "Não há razão para esperar mais."

Respiro. É curioso como esta garota pode fazer que meus joelhos falhem com esta facilidade. Não quero acreditar, mas acredito. Seus anos junto a ela. Amizade, cumplicidade, e jogo de olhares, sorrisos e palavras. Somos peritos nos jogos. _Não há razão para esperar mais_. Alço a mão que não sujeita seu pulso para trazer suavemente o osso de sua bochecha com meu polegar. "Diga-me que não, Hermione" respiro com voz rouca enquanto deixo que meus sentimentos emirjam lentamente para a superfície. "Diga-me que não antes que faça algo realmente estúpido".

Ela me olha nos olhos, marrom profundo, poderoso, intenso e infinito. "Ensina-me a voar, Harry".

Sorri. Ela é realmente teimosa. Meu polegar se afasta de sua bochecha para traçar deliberadamente a linha de seu lábio inferior. A olha uma última vez aos olhos antes de fechá-los e diminuir a distância.

Seus lábios estão embaixo dos meus.

E voamos.

Fim.


	10. Ni por enterada

**Ni Por Enterada (tradução)**

_**Fanfiction de Hikari Takaishi Y**_

_(Tradução por: Mione-Potter-love)_

Classificação: K+

Romance

-----

Resumo: Perspectiva de um jovem que quer Hermione como namorada, e não é Ron. Tampouco Harry. Songfict, longo oneshot.

-----

Canção utilizada: Como una estrella – de Victor Manuelle.

-----

Clima chuvoso, água gelada caindo sobre o campo e as arquibancadas do campo de quadribol. A brisa, posto que não podia bagunçar nenhum cabelo, jogava com os corpos dos ensopados assistentes, congelando-os até os ossos, mas não a alma.

_Não a dela._

A via gritar entre a multidão, seus olhos castanhos pareciam não perder um só segundo da partida. Saltava, se agitava, gritava. Ninguém poderia dizer com certeza se o que recorria suas bochechas era suor ou água.

E o melhor de tudo, ela não era uma pessoa comum entre os demais, ela nem sequer se assemelhava a quem a rodeava.

_**Estoy enamorado y lleno de ella**_

_**Cada noche solo sueño con ella**_

_**Me despierto y sigo pensando en ella**_

Se escutava um grande coro, a todo pulmão, que expressava o apoio da casa aos leões, menos o de sua boca (seguramente comentando para si mesma a partida), cujos brancos dentes as vezes aprisionavam o lábio inferior, em sinal de concentração total à partida.

Quanto ele daria por aprisionar suavemente entre seus dentes esse doce e tentador lábio.

Sorriu ao ver que ela pousou seu olhar sobre ele. Este era o momento de sua glória, ao diabo que a Sonserina anote outro ponto por culpa do _patético goleiro_ Weasley. Só por vê-la, só por seus olhos castanhos nele, essa era sua maior recompensa.

Claro está, que esta não é a forma de pensar de todos.

-Ou se concentra na partida e está atento nos _balaços_, ou imediatamente tiro você da equipe – escutou a voz do irritado capitão do time a suas costas.

Cormac McLaggen, um dos batedores da equipe da Grifinória, cravou seu olhar no jovem capitão, tratando de que esses dois orbes esmeraldas não o intimidassem, querendo ressaltar que era muito mais alto que o famoso _garoto-que-sobreviveu_.

O novo batedor da Grifinória apertava os dentes, os punhos e o bastão que levava. Desde que Potter havia se tornado capitão da equipe, as coisas resultaram muito mais tensas que nunca. Cormac estava seguro de que não havia ninguém no mundo mais obcecado com o quadribol que este _garoto-que-sobreviveu-para-aborrecer-a-existência_.

Claro está, aparte de Hermione Granger, a quem nunca viu perder alguma partida de quadribol. Depois de tudo o desporte tem suas vantagens, mas nada como ver na primeira fila a jovem encantadora, amável, decidida, entusiasmada e sobre tudo muito bonita, de uma forma mais recatada, não exibicionista como a namoradeira Cho Chang, ou outras que parecem seguir seu passo.

_Ou talvez seja que não era o desporte o que atraia a Hermione Granger, sim ver a homens jogando Quadribol_.

Ante esta conclusão Cormac sorriu altivamente, e fez um silencioso gesto ao capitão, lhe dando a entender que _ia prestar atenção à partida_, mas isto era uma mentira declarada. Ninguém, com um pouco de cérebro funcionando, poderia pôr seus cinco sentidos a um ridículo jogo quando está na primeira fila essa jovem preciosa que altera todos os sentidos com seu sorriso de propaganda de creme dental.

O ano passado Cormac escutou uns comentários que o haviam incentivado a participar agora na equipe de quadribol da grifinória. As companheiras de quartos de Hermione comentavam, que parecia que a ela lhe atraiam os jogadores do esporte mágico, não em vão havia prestado interesse a Viktor Krum, o búlgaro que veio para o Torneio Tri-bruxo.

Ao ir-se Krum, também se cortou a comunicação entre os dois magos, para vantagem de McLaggen (Quem poderia ser sequer considerado rival do famoso apanhador búlgaro?).

E Parvati Patil suspeitava abertamente do interesse atual de Hermione pela aquisição à equipe de quadribol do ano passado, integrante de melena ruiva e de apelido Weasley, (Não Ginny, como se horrorizou McLaggen a primeira vez ao imaginá-lo) e quem estava atualmente cobrindo o gol.

'_É típico..._' rezava a teoria de Parvati dizendo ela a Lilá Brown enquanto folheava edições anteriores de _Seminário das bruxas_ procurando passar o tempo antes da próxima aula de Adivinhação, '..._do ódio ao amor em um só passo. Só é ver como eles brigam._'

Efetivamente McLaggen havia passado esse ano vigiando (ainda mais) cada um dos movimentos de Hermione, em especial os roces (ou discussões) que tinha com Ron, que se supõe é um de seus melhores amigos.

Resultou ser verdade tudo quanto disse Partavi. Os dois magos discutiam cada dois por três até por simplicidades como a vez em que Ron criticou Hermione por pôr marmelada na torrada de pão que ela comia, em vez de manteiga, como em tempos anteriores.

E esse simples feito serviu para que começasse uma discussão com a que Hermione iniciou aclarando que _ela havia mudado de opinião_, e isso a _ele não deve lhe importar_, então saíram flutuando palavras como _insensível, mente fechada, troglodita, devoradora de livros, rata de biblioteca, glutão voraz..._ Até que Potter se fartou dessa discussão sem fundamentos e os mandou calar.

De um tempo para cá tem sido assim, Potter sempre calando-os quando as discussões saem do controle.

_Como naquela ocasião em que seguia Hermione a qual ia junto a Ron e Harry (como sempre) enquanto ela falava sobre Snape e suas injustiças._

_-Eu acreditava que este ano se comportaria um pouco melhor – e depois Cormac não pôde seguir escutando Hermione, porque parecia que ela olhava bem ao seu redor sobre quem estivesse escutando._

_Cormac se escondeu bem entre os caldeirões de comida, observando os seis assentos vazios a ambos os lados do trio de amigos. Nem trinta segundos e Ron e Hermione pareciam olvidar que estavam segredando algo, porque de pronto começaram a elevar a voz._

_-... deve ter provas de sobra, ainda que não comparta contigo, Ron – lhe espetou Hermione._

_-Querem parar de uma vez? – disse Harry com fastio ao ver que Ron abria a boca para replicar._

Ao menos de algo servia, acreditou McLaggen apesar de que não lhe agradou nem um pouco que Potter houvesse sido igual de tosco com Hermione como foi com Ron, pois ela merecia um trato mais delicado e sublime.

Voltando ao núcleo do assunto, se o que dizia Parvati e Lilá era certo (e tinha de ser, posto que ambas conviviam com Hermione) então a jovem de cabelos castanhos e ondulados estava interessada no ruivo sardento e alto.

E se Hermione gostava de jogadores de quadribol então Cormac McLaggen se converteria em um, para que ela apenas desviasse um pouco sua atenção até ele, porque já era demasiado que durante três agonizantes anos a jovem nem sequer havia se precatado de sua presença por culpa do babar não declarado por Weasley, aumentando abruptamente desde que esse ruivo afortunado se tornou jogador da equipe da Grifinória, (ainda que um não tão bom que digamos, acreditava McLaggen, seguramente que por ser Potter o capitão, devia dar alguma vantagem a Ron), assim que Cormac, com melhores habilidades desportivas, tem mais possibilidade de sair com Hermione que o mesmo Ronald Weasley.

O jovem, sorrindo ante as recordações que o levaram a situação atual, tomou o bastão e golpeou com força o _balaço_ que se aproximava, arrancando gritos de emoção ao enviá-la muito longe do campo.

Cormac sentiu que Harry Potter o olhava, não com satisfação, sim como lhe dizendo _é seu trabalho pelo bem da equipe_. Não importava a McLaggen a atitude do capitão, só queria ver a expressão de radiante felicidade de Hermione, (se voltou então a ela) e vamos que estava com um precioso sorriso e, como sempre, com esse estranho tic de morder o lábio inferior. Que gosto teria seus lábios?

A partida finalizou quarenta e cinco minutos depois, com um ligeiro marcador de vantagem (sim, claro, o pomo e seus cento e cinqüenta pontos, mas a participação dos batedores conta, e mais ainda a de McLaggen, que ele sozinho não faz sentir a ausência dos gêmeos Weasley).

Os jogadores da equipe da grifinória estavam tratando de tirar seus fanáticos dos vestiários, para mudar as ensopadas roupas.

-O lograstes!

McLaggen dava seu braço direito para que essas palavras houvessem sido dirigidas a ele, e inclusive entregava sua cabeça pelo abraço incluído.

Mas não, Hermione agora estava entre os braços do ruivo Weasley, ainda que para satisfação do apaixonado jovem Cormac este abraço foi breve, sendo o seguinte objetivo de Hermione o capitão da equipe, Harry Potter.

_As vantagens de ser o capitão da equipe._

McLaggen começava a se perguntar se acaso receberia esse tipo de afeto se tirava o posto de goleiro de Weasley, ou mais ainda, a capitania de Potter.

-Malfoy estava emanando chispas pelos olhos, inclusive da raiva balbuciou antes de me dizer algo ofensivo – declarou Hermione passando uma mão pelo rosto ainda gotejando de água.

-Que nem acredite que vou deixá-lo ganhar – replicou Harry com satisfação ainda que se notava o incomodo pelo abraço de Hermione, quem pareceu precatar-se disto e começou lentamente a se separar dele.

_ Espútido _ pensou McLaggen com ironia. _Eu morrendo para estar entre seus braços e esse idiota se acha importante como para rechaçá-los_

E já cansado estava de ser um simples espectador a mais da vida da mulher de seus sonhos, assim que novamente começou a aproximar-se de Hermione, disposto a lhe arrancar um _olá_ (com um pouco de sorte até um encontro obteria).

-Já, já – Ron tomou os ombros de Hermione e começava a empurrá-la para fora do vestiário da equipe. – Outro dia terá para suas perversões, mas não agora, assim que saia daqui que temos de trocar de roupa.

Hermione se soltou e lhe mostrou a língua em resposta.

-Também irei tomar banho, estou congelada.

E esta declaração não foi a ideal pela qual McLaggen começara a divagar em pensamentos puros sobre a jovem sob o chuveiro.

-Nos vemos no salão comunal – lhe comentou Ron.

-Não, estarei na biblioteca – replicou Hermione, ignorando o mordaz _Que novidade_ que Ron lhe soltou. – Tenho de terminar a redação sobre a rebelião dos trolls do século IX quando se intrometeram na guerra que tinham os duendes contras os centauros e não acataram as ordens de seus custódios quem...

-Agora não, Hermione – Ron disse entediado. – Quando fizer a tarefa, escutarei tudo o que quiser.

-Nem ainda assim o fará – Hermione rolou os olhos, cruzando o braço e lhe advertindo antes de sair. – Esta vez não lhe ajudarei com a tarefa!

Ron olhou angustiado a seu melhor amigo, ignorando, claro está, a McLaggen, como se ele não existisse.

-Agora sim parecia falar sério – disse aterrado o ruivo.

Harry começou a dizer algumas coisas, que McLaggen não prestou mínima atenção, pois novamente havia escapado de suas mãos a oportunidade de cruzar diálogo algum com Hermione Granger, a garota da qual está interessado desde o terceiro ano.

_**Pero está tan lejos como una estrella**_

----------------------------

Já na calma depois do triunfo no quadribol, e depois de uma boa ducha, Cormac decidiu se adiantar a Ron e procurar Hermione na biblioteca.

Uma vez dentro começou a recorrê-la com seu olhar, mas existiam tantas alunas com a cabeça cravada nos livros que Cormac teve que verificar duas até três vezes antes de pousar seu olhar em outra jovem.

Viu Lilá e Parvati ao outro lado da biblioteca, lendo outra revista de garotas enquanto murmuravam baixinho um montão de coisas e Cormac se sentiu tentado a parar detrás delas para ver se lograva obter mais informação _útil_ para seus propósitos. Inconsciente e silenciosamente lhes agradeceu pela informação proporcionada ainda que elas jamais se interaram.

_**Yo daría hasta la vida por ella**_

_**Por una mirada sólo de ella**_

_**Por un solo beso, sólo de ella**_

_**Pero está tan lejos como una estrella**_

E então foi quando descobriu Hermione, posto que ninguém mais em toda Hogwarts se aplicaria dessa parede de livros grandes e grosso (os preferidos dela) com títulos longos e em alguns casos com palavras complicadas de pronunciar.

_Como a amava!_

Cormac deu dois passos até a frente quando sentiu que alguém o empurrava toscamente com uma mochila de segunda mão, e como sempre era de sua atitude, nem se deu conta de que havia sido tosco pela milionésima vez em sua existência. O jovem McLaggen apertou os punhos e nem sequer teve um pouco de raiva para lançá-la a Harry (quem passou a seu lado momentos depois) porque toda já havia levado Weasley com seu empurrão.

-Aqui está, te disse, Harry – Ron apoiou seus braços numa das pilhas de livros na qual a jovem Granger havia se prendido – Hermione para as escondidas você é muito previsível.

-_Faça silêncio_ - lhe recriminou Hermione em quase um sussurro.

_**¿Por qué me enamoré de quien nunca jamás podrá fijarse en mí?**_

_**¿Por qué este desamor me habrá tocado a mí?**_

Ron pôs a um lado uma pilha de livros, como desejando que um pouco de ar circulasse pelo lugar que ela havia escolhido para estudar, e (para males de McLaggen) se sentou ao lado dela abrindo a mochila e extraindo alguns pergaminhos.

-Agora sim, me conte esse desleixo de não sei quem.

Ela rolou os olhos. Harry se sentou ao outro extremo de Ron e também se dispôs a tirar uns pergaminhos e tinta.

Hermione tomou um livro (como se já o tivesse preparado) e deu a Ron, movendo os lábios em duas palavras que não admitiam discussões de nenhum tipo.

_Leia-o_

Ron começou a discutir de silenciosa forma, Hermione gesticulava lhe levando a contrária, negava com a cabeça e com as mãos, inclusive quando Ron juntou as suas em sinal de súplica parecia lhe pedir que lhe ajudasse com a tarefa.

Cormac estava mais que fascinado com a firme negativa de sua amada em não auxiliar a seu amorzinho, e podia contemplar esse cenário pelo resto de sua existência sem reclamar da vida nada em troca.

_**Y no puedo olvidarla, por más que lo intento, yo no puedo, no**_

_**Porque ella es para mí todo lo que yo anhelo**_

Hermione se voltou a Harry e lhe passou outro volume não menos grande. Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo e com a outra tomou o livro, começando a folheá-lo. A mão que Harry tinha no cabelo voltou ao lado lateral de seu pescoço. Aprisionando-o como se desejasse tirar o estresse que tinha.

E então Harry descobriu um separador de páginas no livro que Hermione lhe havia passado. Harry olhou brevemente a Hermione quem dissimuladamente lhe fez sinal para que ficasse calado. Ron não lhes prestava atenção porque estava procurando entre as folhas para obter informação útil para sua tarefa.

McLaggen não pôde seguir estando de pé sem mais na biblioteca, assim que tomou um pesado livro e, sentando-se frente ao trio de amigos, vigiava cada um de seus movimentos.

Hermione escreveu algo num pergaminho e ao dissimulo o passou a Harry, quem leu a mensagem e quase ao instante começou a rabiscar o pergaminho. Logo ele o devolveu com um leve sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça, começando a ler as páginas que sua amiga havia deixado marcadas para ele.

---------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de duas horas depois os três jovens abandonavam a biblioteca para procurar algo que comer, e em seu apuro (para alívio dos nervos de McLaggen) Hermione deixou cair o pergaminho com o qual havia estado segredando com Harry.

_**¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera a mí!**_

_**Lo triste que es amar, amar así, sin que te quieran, sin que te quieran.**_

Uma sacudida lhe deu na boca do estomago quando decidiu ficar na biblioteca e não seguir atrás Hermione. Seus olhos haviam encontrado o pergaminho com a impecável letra de sua amada que levava uma longa frase fazendo contraste com a curta que Potter lhe havia dado como resposta.

_É a única forma de que Ron estude um pouco, ainda não domina bem a história das sereias e dos lobisomens e como chegaram à Conferência de Criaturas Mágicas do Século Passado, e depois de amanhã temos uma prova sobre ele. Por seu lado, o vejo demasiado cansado (a capitania da equipe esgota você bastante, mas está feliz, é o que importa) assim que depois teremos que repassar, de acordo?_

_Completamente de acordo, Hermione. Obrigado._

Cormac fez uma careta de fastio ao se precatar de que Hermione estava tão pendente de Ron inclusive ainda que o ruivo não se desse conta. Ia rasgar o papel quando sentiu passos acercando-se e então soltou o pergaminho, correndo para se esconder entre as estantes cheios de livros.

Hermione havia voltado até seu posto, tomando seu livro de _Hogwarts: Uma história_ que deixou na mesa.

Cormac sorriu, disposto a seguir seus impulsos de aproximar-se a sua garota amada, caminhando lentamente até ela no preciso instante em que Hermione se pôs de cócoras para tomar um pedaço de pergaminho do piso, lendo seu conteúdo.

Hermione abafou um gritinho de surpresa e de imediato o pôs no meio de seu livro de história de Hogwarts justo no preciso instante em que Ron aparecia na entrada da biblioteca.

-Em verdade, Hermione – Ron negou com a cabeça em sinal de resignação total. – nunca conheci uma garota tão obcecada por esse livro como você.

Hermione fez um gesto ridículo com a boca e seguiu seu caminho até a saída. Cormac ficou de pé a uns dez passo atrás dela e só reparou na ausência da garota quando sentiu dois olhos querendo fulminá-lo com o olhar.

Era Ronald Weasley, seu inimigo número 1.

Cormac sorriu um tanto sádico. Havia se dado conta Weasley que ele também estava interessado em Granger? Pois se é assim será melhor que se apresse em ganhá-la, porque agora Cormac não ia lhe dar nenhuma trégua mais. Já estava farto desse joguinho de que interrompam seus intentos de aproximação a Hermione.

Ron saiu sem dizer palavra alguma e tomou o mesmo rumo que anteriormente havia tomado Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------

_**Yo daría hasta la vida por ella**_

_**Por una mirada sólo de ella**_

_**Por un solo beso, sólo de ella**_

_**Pero está tan lejos como una estrella**_

Poções e seu bendito professor.

A aula transcorria com toda a normalidade possível. Malfoy amofinou, Snape fez ouvidos surdos, Potter se enfadou e reclamou, e agora havia restado à casa da grifinória 10 pontos a menos, em menos de cinco minutos de começada a aula.

Efetivamente tudo normal.

A Cormac os pontos e os Sonserinos lhe importavam muito menos que a metade de um grão de cominho. O que ele desejava nesse instante era que Snape lhes ensinasse a poção perfeita para que a garota de seus sonhos apenas levantasse o olhar até ele, ainda que fosse por um simples e bendito segundo.

Mas Hermione agora estava envolta em suas paixões: _Os estudos e sobressair como melhor aluna em cada aula_.

E Cormac admitia interiormente que Hermione, ainda com o cenho franzido, era encantadora e preciosa. Ou quiçá Cormac a via esplendida porque era mais que óbvio que ela tinha essa expressão no rosto por causa de seu _amorzinho Weasley_.

Porque o ruivo há pouco que andava com essa cara de poucos amigos (seguro que ainda enfadado por causa de Cormac na biblioteca detrás de Hermione) e afogando suas magoas com seu melhor amigo quem mantinha o olhar cravado no livro de poções.

Hermione não ouvia perfeitamente o que seus dois amigos conversavam, de fato ninguém podia ouvir mais que murmúrios mal dissimulados. Ron ia ganhar uma reprimenda a qualquer instante, com o ouvido super biônico de Snape (em especial quando se tratam de ruivos Weasley, o segundo sobrenome detestado do professor) por isso Hermione fazia sinais para que Ron se calasse, então como ele não lhe dava caso, ela se irritou.

-Algo que contar a classe? – Snape estava com um sorriso torcido de satisfação ao fazer a pergunta ao ruivo Weasley. No mínimo serão vinte pontos menos para a casa dos leões. Era óbvio que Snape adorava suas classes de Poções com Grifinória.

-Acaso agora é _sismógrafo_ ambulante?

Cormac observou a estupefação no rosto de Hermione, comparada com a de Snape e a da maioria dos estudantes.

É que simples e sinceramente, depois de seis anos de castigos, Harry Potter não aprende.

-Castigado, Potter – disse claramente Snape apenas pôde recuperar a compostura. – Por intrometer-se no que não lhe importa.

-Se mete com meu melhor amigo e sim me importa – seguiu falando Harry apertando os punhos e cerrando de golpe o livro que tinha.

-São Potter, defensor dos pobretões e _das sangue-ruins_ - Malfoy falou entre dentes, perfeitamente, e a maioria dos alunos sonserinos riram a gargalhada limpa como sempre que o loiro abria a boca para soltar um cruel comentário.

_**¿Por qué me enamoré de quien nunca jamás podrá fijarse en mí?**_

_**¿Por qué este desamor me habrá tocado a mí?**_

E entre essas risadas saíram flutuando a reclamação do ruivo ('_Feche essa trompa imunda, Malfoy_'), a reclamação de Potter o qual não se entendeu pela reclamação de Weasley e porque Hermione o puxou até o assento, e o reclamo dele, do próprio Cormac McLaggen.

Ainda que o único que se deu conta de que outro mais reclamou em defesa da castanha foi Ronald Weasley, Cormac cruzou os braços, desafiante ao ruivo, lhe declarando desde já de maneira aberta a guerra pelo coração de Hermione Granger.

-------------------------------------------

Cormac se encontrava próximo, de braços cruzados e encostado à parede, com os dedos tamborilando em um braço e os olhos cravados em Ronald Weasley, numa silenciosa batalha de olhares fulminantes que nenhum queria ceder.

A seu lado, caminhando de um lado a outro, notavelmente inquieta, estava a jovem Granger, consultando seu relógio e olhando a entrada da masmorra de Snape. Mordia o lábio inferior quando não reclamava baixinho a Weasley por não ter lhe ajudado a controlar Harry.

Ela ia começar a décima quarta ronda de recriminações quando Potter finalmente saiu das masmorras, acomodando ao ombro a mochila e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Bem, já que ao fim havia saído Potter de sua _conversa_ com Snape agora sim Ronald Weasley não teria motivos para reter a garota a seu lado. Cormac iria até o trio e afastaria Hermione dessas _negativas influências_.

Mas se deteve ao ver que ela abria os braços e aprisionou entre eles seus dois melhores amigos, formando um abraço grupal.

-São um par de idiotas – lhes recriminava ocultando o rosto entre a túnica de Harry quem estava notavelmente confuso com a atitude de sua amiga. Ron atinou a lhe dar uns golpezinhos nas costas sem despregar a furiosa mirada de Cormac.

McLaggen interpretou que Weasley com esse gesto lhe dizia '_Ela é minha, nem se aproxime_'

Mas a palavras final teria Hermione, quando ela se inteirasse de que tem uma melhor possibilidade amorosa que Ronald Weasley.

-Tontos de verdade – seguiu dizendo Hermione completamente alterada e desabafando. – Não façam caso... Não quero que sigam se metendo em problemas com o professor Snape ou com qualquer um por minha culpa.

'_Par de imbecis_' haveria agregado Cormac se a ocasião o permitisse. Par de afortunados que tem a disposição a oportunidade de acalmar os nervos da garota e nenhum dos dois sabe fazer de forma correta.

_**Y no puedo olvidarla, por más que lo intento, yo no puedo, no**_

_**Porque ella es para mí todo lo que yo anhelo**_

Hermione suspirou notavelmente mais calma enquanto ajeitava o cabelo em um coque, um tanto sufocada pelo calor da tarde.

-Então? – indagou ela com um pequeno sorriso enquanto soltava seus amigos e juntos recomeçavam o caminho até o Salão comunal da grifinória. – O que ocorreu com o professor Snape?

-Que me transformou no masoquista por causa de Umbridge e que me encantou pegar a caneta chupasangue para ele começar a me aplicá-la.

-_Solução de tentáculos Murtlap_ - disse Hermione para estranheza de Cormac que não tinha a remota idéia do que ela se referia.

-Não – disse Harry com uma ponta de amargura. – Tenho que ficar depois das aulas para limpar os caldeirões _sem magia_ e...

-Um momento – replicou Ron, interrompendo a Harry. – esse mal nascido sabia o que Umbridge estava fazendo contigo e não se dignou em fazer nada?

-É horrível – comentou Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Espera, espera. Está de acordo comigo? – Ron exclamou assobrado com a sombra de uma risada em seu sardento rosto.

Hermione rodou os olhos em resposta. Harry negou com a cabeça e acelerou o passo, seguramente querendo evitar escutar seus dois melhores amigos começarem um pleito sem fim.

_**¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera a mí!**_

_**Lo triste que es amar, amar así, sin que te quieran, sin que te quieran.**_

-Cho Chang – exclamou o ruivo Weasley repentinamente, fazendo que tanto Harry como Hermione se voltassem. A jovem de melena negra e traços orientais lhe estava seguindo desde certo tempo. – Seguro que quer falar contigo, Harry. Talvez sobre a partida de amanhã.

No dia de amanhã as equipes da grifinória e corvinal se enfrentariam em uma partida de quadribol, e Cho Chang era a apanhadora da corvinal, além do mais foi a namorada de Potter no ano passado.

-Quero falar contigo, Harry - disse ela com voz tremente.

Harry fitou a seus dois amigos, como buscando neles uma opinião que lhe ajudasse a decidir se atender ou não a sua ex.

Hermione, inexpressiva, dava a entender que a decisão era de Potter, enquanto que Weasley nem sequer lhe prestava atenção a situação, pois ele se havia dado conta da presença de Cormac McLaggen.

-Quando se desocupar nos encontramos já sabe onde – disse Ron tomando o braço de Hermione e dirigindo-se aceleradamente por um dos corredores do colégio.

-Bem, diga – Cormac escutou Harry falar ao passar cerca deles, pois não estava disposto a perder Hermione de vista por culpa do possessivo que era Weasley.

-Queria saber se acaso você e eu poderíamos...

Cormac caminhou aceleradamente entre os corredores, se encontrou com um grupinho de alunos do primeiro ano da corvinal praticando movimentos de varinhas e a outro pequeno grupinho de lufa-lufas analisando umas planas com a ajuda de Neville Longbottom, um dos companheiros de quarto do ruivo Weasley.

Mas não existia rastros de Hermione Granger ou do idiota ciumento Weasley.

McLaggen apertou os punhos, imaginando por um instante que entre suas mãos tinha o pescoço de Weasley e lhe obrigava a dizer onde havia ocultado sua donzela.

----------------------------------------------

O mal para Ronald Weasley era que não podia ocultar Hermione por toda vida. Ao dia seguinte McLaggen já sabia onde ia encontrar sua querida Hermione, em especial quando se trata de quadribol.

Hermione estava na primeira fila na tribuna da equipe da grifinória.

_**¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera a mí!**_

_**Lo triste que es amar, amar así, sin que te quieran, sin que te quieran.**_

_**Sin que te quieran**_

O dia estava nublado, parecia que a qualquer instante desabaria uma dessas chuvas que fariam recordar ao dilúvio.

O grito do público eram duas vocês, Corvinal versus Grifinória. Os antigos namorados enfrentando-se numa partida.

McLaggen não prestou importância a vida amorosa de Potter, o que lhe interessava agora era ver e admirar a apaixonada espectadora de quadribol (de quem desejava que logo acabaria esse amor-ódio que tinha por Ron).

-Vamos, Harry! Você pode!

McLaggen franziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de total intriga ante uma sensação rara na boca do estomago. Encolheu os ombros tratando de não dar importância. Seguro que agora Hermione começará a vociferar os nomes de todos os jogadores. Claro que será uma patada no estomago quando mencionar encantada da vida a Ron, mas quando escutar seu nome nos lábios de sua amada...

E o melhor será escutá-lo de perto, muito perto. Por isso que Cormac se aproximou até a jovenzinha, mas uma rajada lhe deteve.

-Harry! Harry! – reclamou exasperada Cho Chang, fazendo um rabo no cabelo, deixando umas graciosas mechas azeviches ao longo de seu rosto. – Porque demônios não o soltas de uma vez?

Hermione sorriu satisfatoriamente.

-Apoio ao melhor – declarou com firmeza.

-Diga-me a verdade, Granger. Está apaixonada por ele, não? – os lábios de Cho tremiam e sua respiração era agitada. – Por que se intrometeu em nossa relação?

Hermione abriu os olhos da impressão, ainda que de imediato recuperou a compostura, e atinou a soltou um débil sorriso.

-Minha vida pessoal não é da sua incumbência – declarou com firmeza e em tom quase cortante – Além do mais, jamais me interpus entre Harry e você. E mais, os deixo a sós.

-Harry é ingênuo nesses aspectos – disse Cho com o lábio inferior tremendo da raiva que continha. – Você o convidou no dia de nosso encontro, no dia dos namorados, para estropiar tudo.

-Não! Foi por um motivo de força maior...

-E me importuna que só a passou falando de você, da boa conselheira que é, que contigo pode falar certas coisas – Cho soluçou um pouco. – Do fantásticas que são suas idéias.

-Isso é porque somos amigos, não tem...

-Ao diabo com esse conto! – respondeu Cho irritada. – Tratei de voltar com Harry e nem sequer a hora me quer dar. E você passa pregada todo o tempo a ele.

Hermione não respondeu a Cho, e mais, nem sequer teve tempo para isso. Harry se acercou a elas em sua vassoura e se colocou em uma posição que parecia ver que defendia com seu corpo a Hermione de um dragão irritado.

-Não podemos começar a partida sem que esteja presente – declarou Harry com firmeza.

Cho agitou seu rabo de cavalo e, fulminando com o olhar Hermione, se foi a colocar em seu lugar para iniciar o embate.

-Algum problema? – Harry se aproximou tanto de Hermione, que inclusive McLaggen acreditou que ia beijá-la.

Hermione lhe disse algumas palavras em voz baixa, Harry como resposta passou nervosamente a mão por seu queixo, deslizando pelo rosto e acomodando uma mecha castanha, em todo esse gesto apenas lhe sorriu.

Quiçá temeroso de haver sido um tanto óbvio, Harry lhe deu as costas, sem sequer dizer uma palavra a Hermione.

-Ganhe! – lhe gritou Hermione sorridente, reagindo quase ao instante. Ela não lhe viu sorrir genuinamente como o viu Cormac. Harry moveu a mão direita, lhe dando a entender que a havia escutado.

E as peças do quebra-cabeça começaram a cair, para Cormac. Uma a uma e em conjunto ia adquirindo uma forma consistente, cada vez de maneira mais dolorosa conforme repassava em sua mente certos momentos.

_-Rata de biblioteca – soltou Ron._

_-Troglodita – lhe contradisse Hermione._

_-Já deixem de discutir, caramba! – reclamava Harry irritado. Hermione cruzou os braços e fez uma careta a Ron, para logo ocultar seu rosto no livro._

Ela havia deixado de discutir porque Harry havia pedido (não de uma boa maneira, mas o havia feito).

_Sorriu ao ver que ela pousou seu olhar sobre ele, Cormac McLaggen._

_-Ou se concentra na partida e está atento aos balaços, ou imediatamente lhe tiro da equipe – escutou a voz do irritado capitão da equipo as suas costas._

Hermione não havia estado o vendo, senão a Harry, o maldito Harry Potter.

_-O lograstes! – Hermione abraçou amistosamente a Ron, mas de imediato rompeu o abraço e se voltou até Harry..._

_...E se demorou muito mais em soltá-lo._

Era pretexto. Puro e simples pretexto para se lançar a seus braços. Todo o enigma se resolveu de uma forma dolorosamente brutal.

Nem dois minutos depois McLaggen golpeou com todas suas forças o balaço e o lançou contra o capitão de sua própria equipe quem nesse instante lhe dava as costas.

-Cormac McLaggem o quero em meu escritório – declarou energicamente a voz de Minerva McGonagalll e não foi necessário nem um megafone nem um feitiço que aumente sua voz para escutá-la.

_**Un dolor tan profundo que siento en mi corazón porque me enamoré de quien nunca me da amor.**_

A partida teve que seguir como deu lugar, a posição de Harry a ocupou Ginny e o comando o tomou Ron quem já lançava milhões de insultos a McLaggen. E se não fosse porque o necessitavam para complementar os sete jogadores, o rapaz teria sido expulso ainda que a professora McGonagall lhe houvesse dito que depois da partida fosse a ver em seu escritório e certamente lhe recriminará quanto a sua baixa (e aparentemente inexplicável) atitude.

Mas o castigo, o verdadeiro castigo, veio para McLaggen quando comprovou que Hermione se afastava da multidão para seguir madame Pomfrey que fazia levitar em uma maca invisível o corpo de Harry, cujo rastro de sangue ia deixando regado todo o campo de quadribol.

_Ela ficava por Harry, por ninguém mais que Harry Potter. Se Harry não estava jogando, então o quadribol não tem razão de ser para Hermione._

Bem dizem que os ciúmes são os piores companheiros da raiva desmedida. A estupidez que comentem as pessoas é por se deixar manipular por essa emoção tão destrutiva.

_**Y es por eso que estoy perdido en la soledad, como una estrella en el cielo que nunca puedo alcanzar.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Caminhava um tanto pressuroso, não lhe importava o castigo de McGonagall, não lhe importava o resultado da partida de quadribol, só queria ir a procura de Hermione, lhe falar, lhe explicar seus motivos, que lhe desculpasse seu momento de irracionalidade, que lhe presenteie a oportunidade de lhe demonstrar a boa pessoa que ele podia ser (e se acaso não o é, como ela podia mudá-lo).

Cormac já havia passado três anos atrás dos passos de Hermione, e com as recentes descobertas não era difícil saber onde estava ela.

Aceleradamente encurtava o espaço entre ele e a enfermaria do colégio. Parou em seco ao ver claramente a sombra da cama, a de Potter deitado e a dela recostada sobre ele, e mais que nada a sombra de seus rostos próximos.

_Demasiadamente próximos_.

Cormac apertou os punhos em sinal de irritação. Ela nem sequer o havia dado uma oportunidade e o cretino do Potter aproveitava sua situação para beijá-la sem medida.

Como um dragão atacando de improviso, Cormac ingressou a habitação, e o que seus olhos captaram foi um milhão de vezes pior que se lhe houvessem tirado os intestinos à moda antiga.

Hermione soluçava, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem livremente por seu rosto, abraçando-se ao pescoço de Potter, quem seguia inconsciente.

E esta foi a primeira vez que ela reparou na sua presença. Sem Ronald Weasley ou quem fosse que evitasse o encontro.

A jovem se levantou até ele, com os olhos ainda brilhantes, mas injetados em raiva. Qualquer um com três miligramas de cérebro, com aura mágico ou sem ela, poderia perceber que se encontrava em graves problemas.

-Em que demônios estava pensando? – indagou Hermione furiosa, com o rosto enrijecido, porém de coragem, quase se abalançando contra o jovem, quem atinou retroceder seus passos. Sem palavras ela havia logrado tirá-lo da habitação.

-Não entende – replicou Cormac com um nó no estomago. Milhares de vezes imaginava o primeiro intercambio de palavras que teria com ela, mas jamais havia desejado que fosse desta forma.

-Não, não o entendo. Não entendo esse estúpido quadribol – Cormac fechou os olhos dolorosamente, comprovando outra vez (como se acaso lhe houvesse restado dúvidas) o porquê dela estar presente em cada jogo. – Se supõe que estava no mesmo time de Harry. O que passou então? Por que o atacou assim, tão covardemente? Que mau Harry te fez?

Ela inalava e exalava grandes quantidades de ar entre cada frase, furiosamente passou as mãos pelo rosto empapado de lágrimas. E ao não receber resposta alguma se voltou até a enfermaria feito um furacão, ameaçando-o, quem sabe de silenciosa maneira, para que nem lhe ocorresse por um pé no local.

Cormac decidiu ir tomar uma ducha. Se sentia mareado e essa horrível dor na boca do estomago não desaparecia.

Quiçá devia esperar que Hermione se acalmasse um pouco, logo lhe confessaria tudo, com luxos e detalhes, e provavelmente sua cota de oportunidade não esteja de todo perdida.

-------------------------------------

Horas depois, o jovem voltou seus passos até a enfermaria. Era início da noite, mas isto não importou a Cormac. Queria falar com Hermione o antes possível,

Tinha de falar com ela!

Estando a ponto de entrar na enfermaria, se deteve ao escutar a voz de Harry (ao parecer já havia despertado, então Hermione estará mais tranqüila) falando pausada e entrecortadamente com alguém.

_**En silencio te he querido, y en silencio te perdí.**_

-_... E eu... queria..._

-_Está cansado, melhor amanhã conversarmos, você deve dormir._

-_Não, Hermione, por favor... devo lhe dizer... necessito dizer._

A verdade era que Cormac preferia um milhão de vezes que Hermione estivesse interessada em Ron, que a realidade lhe houvesse esbofeteado desta forma tão dura.

Porque o que Hermione havia levado com Ron, agora que o analisava, era infantil e sem sentido, e que com o correr do tempo ou amadureciam ou terminavam de má maneira. A diferença do que Hermione parecia levar com Harry, que é um _algo_ tão inexplicável assim como gigantesco.

Um _algo_ que não tem a mais remota idéia de como começou e o qual simplesmente não vê um fim.

Agora Cormac compreendia o terror de Cho Chang.

_**En silencio tú has perdido el cariño que yo te ofrecí**_

O que McLaggen havia interpretado como _mal-estar – repulsão_ verdadeiramente era medo. Um medo muito diferente a esse típico _do ódio ao amor..._ Um pânico que delatava que Harry não detestava Hermione, senão todo o contrário, e o temor dele era perdê-la.

Harry temia estragar sua amizade com Hermione. O declarava abertamente sua voz rouca e quase irreconhecível com seu _Não sabe o muito que significa para mim e não quero que nada altere nossa amizade _ que certamente agitava a alma de Hermione e a fazia dançar de felicidade, mas para McLaggen se cravava uma adaga no mais profundo de seu coração.

Pois o pior de tudo é que Hermione correspondia aos sentimentos de Harry.

McLaggen não compreendia. Como falharam suas suposições desta maneira tão idiota? Uma parte de seu subconsciente o havia estado gritando, mas ele a ignorou extraordinariamente. As provas estavam mais claras que a água e era de tolo que não queria vê-las.

_Hermione não estava interessada em ver as partidas de quadribol, e sim em ver como Harry jogava._

_A ela não lhe interessavam os jogadores de quadribol, senão Harry quem **além disso** jogava quadribol._

_Krum foi participante do Torneio Tri-bruxo (mal chamado assim), mas Hermione sempre esteve apoiando a Harry._

_Lilá e Parvati não se equivocaram de todo. O coração de Hermione já tinha dono, mas se equivocaram ao girar a roleta da sorte._

_Hermione uma vez criou um clube de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e nomeou a Harry como líder e tutor do mesmo. A garota inteligente a quem lhe importavam seus estudos, querendo receber aulas de Harry._

_Seus abraços prolongados em Harry, seu constante debater por causas razoáveis, sua preocupação por ele._

_Seu desvelo por ele na enfermaria, nesta e em ocasiões anteriores._

_T... te... te quero... te quero muito, Hermione_ escutava a voz de Harry inconsistente, enfrentando seus temores, demonstrando que a valentia não só era para encarar injustiças estudantis ou magos tenebrosos que querem assassinar. _Eu... eu te amo_

E algo dentro de Cormac lhe avisou que não devia espiar, que era melhor não seguir cravando-se o punhal e fazer a ferida maior. Mas parecia que McLaggen tinha um instinto masoquista, porque olhou.

_**Es triste amar con pasión y saber que lo has perdido, pero más duele querer y no ser correspondido.**_

Foi no preciso momento em que se viu forçado a ser testemunha muda e imóvel do encontro dos lábios de Potter com os de Hermione. Ele, Harry, descobrindo qual é o gosto dos lábios dela, tendo o gosto de mordiscar o lábio inferior, tal como ela o gosta de fazer.

E era óbvio que para Hermione lhe dava o mesmo que a nuca de Harry estivesse envolta em vendas que detêm uma hemorragia, igual era delicada sua maneira de pousar suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, lhe acariciando com doçura, querendo que ele sinta ao menos um pedaço da felicidade que ele a faz experimentar.

-------------------------

Para muitos a vida segue sendo igual, para outros tudo adquire uma perspectiva nada agradável, e para os que sobram os segredos não existem.

Cormac McLaggen não compreendia os motivos pelos quais Harry _O-maldito-afortunado-de-todos-os-tempos_ Potter ainda mantinha essa aparência de ser um grande amigo de Hermione Granger.

_Se ela fosse minha namorada, gritaria aos quatro ventos _ pensou com amargura um dia que os viu junto a Ron Weasley sentados debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, rodeados de livros, pergaminhos e suco de abóbora.

Seus olhos (sem o desejar) captaram o instante em que Harry deslizava sua mão direita até encontra o dorso da de Hermione e a aprisionava firmemente, deslizando um polegar em movimentos circulares.

Hermione sorriu amplamente, sendo demasiado óbvia sua felicidade para o terceiro integrante do grupo. Ron encostou seus cotovelos para ir um pouco adiante e descobrir as mãos de seus dois melhores amigos muito apegadas e fez um gesto cômico de querer vomitar.

A jovem, dissimuladamente se acercou mais de Harry e mostrou a língua a Ron, em claro sinal de que a amizade dela e do ruivo nunca mudaria.

Ron aparentemente disse algo, Harry esperou que Hermione contestasse e de imediato Potter os mandou calar.

Não, nada mudaria neste trio.

O ruivo se escondeu detrás de um livro, tentando (segundo ele) não presenciar e não sentir mais náuseas. Ainda que de imediato reparou a certa distancia a sua irmã com sua melhor amiga, ambas cerca de alguém mais.

Sem retraimento algum, Ron deixou a um lado o livro e se voltou até elas, formando um mini escândalo, que todos os estudantes presenciaram, ao descobrir que cerca das jovenzinhas se encontrava certo pedante louro da casa da Sonserina.

Harry e Hermione se afastaram ligeiramente e foram até a origem dos problemas.

Draco insultou verbalmente a Hermione e companhia. Harry lhe deu um golpe no rosto, saíram os dois gorilas que sempre acompanham ao jovem da casa das serpentes e entre ambos lhe atacaram, Ron se meteu na contenda, apareceu Snape, lhes retirou 10 pontos a casa da Grifinória por cada integrante envolvido no assunto, e de passo tirou dez pontos da Corvinal pela loira Lovegood.

Tudo como sempre.

Snape e seus pupilos se afastaram, deixando o quinteto com o sangue fervendo em raiva, ainda que para o conceito de Cormac McLaggen falta muito para que a ira verdadeira de Hermione Granger se desatasse.

E recordando a Hermione...

A jovem obteve sua varinha, a dirigiu ao rosto de Harry e de imediato reparou as lentes que Goyle havia quebrado em um dos tantos golpes que lhe deu. Também fez outro movimento de varinha para lhe tirar a inchação que começava a apresentar seu rosto e de dentro de sua túnica obteve um lenço para lhe limpar qualquer rastro de sangue.

Tudo isto ante as burlas de Ron, sinalizando os golpes que os guardiões de Malfoy lhe haviam alcançado a dar e que parecia que Hermione não se precatava.

Absolutamente nada fora do normal.

_É que ela não se precata de nada quando Potter está envolvido _ pensou McLaggen enquanto dava meia volta.

-------------------------------------------

_**Yo daría hasta la vida por tan sólo una mirada**_

_**Y ella pasa por mi lado, no se da cuenta de nada**_

Cormac não pôde evitar o olhá-la. A escassos dois assentos diante dela, junto a Potter, como sempre.

-Cinco pontos menos para Grifinória – e isso de não ter transcorrido nem um minuto.

Hermione aprisionou a mão de Harry, por debaixo da mesa de madeira. E Harry abriu com a mão livre seu livro de Poções, concentrando-se (aparentemente) na leitura.

Snape passou frente a ele um par de vezes, como se procurasse exasperar a Harry ou como se procurasse ao redor dele o motivo pelo qual não abria a boca para lhe revidar.

Junto a eles se encontrava Ron, contando as gotas de sangue de dragão e separando-as em uma embalagem transparente.

Uma atitude nada normal no duo de _os problemas me perseguem_ de Hogwarts.

-E agora o quê? – soltou Snape com seu sorriso tão torcido como seu nariz. – Granger começará a explodir os caldeirões e Longbottom realizará a poção perfeita da turma?

Neville, um tanto ruborizado, se escondeu um pouco entre as páginas de seu livro de Poções. Ron ocultou um pouco o ataque de riso que queria lhe passar.

E Hermione voltou seus olhos até Harry, lhe mostrando um semblante de nítido orgulho ao não ceder ante as provocações do professor Snape.

Logo, durante o almoço, Cormac caminhava com seu prato de comida, considerando ir ao outro extremo do trio de amigos, lamentavelmente alcançando a escutar umas palavras que não sairiam de sua mente durante algumas semanas.

-De haver apenas imaginado que me lançaria esses olhares, Hermione, faz muito que teria ignorado a Snape.

Ela sorriu ruborizando ante as palavras de Harry.

--------------------------------

_**Pero en la noche despierto y yo sigo pensando en ella **_

_**Aunque sé que está tan lejos como en el cielo una estrella**_

Seus olhos castanhos, sua expressão preocupada, seu sorriso de orgulho, seu olhar decidido, o brilho de felicidade em seu olhar.

_De haver apenas imaginado que me lançaria esses olhares _

Cormac se remexeu na cama, com as palavras de Potter lhe perfurando os pensamentos, enlaçadas perfeitamente com o rubor que lhe deu a Hermione.

_... esses olhares_

O jovem se cobriu dos pés à cabeça, e voltou a mudar de posição em sua cama em menos de dois minutos.

_Eu mataria por esse olhar_ pensou McLaggen tentando conciliar o sono, sem poder consegui-lo.

Apenas conseguia fechar os olhos e voltava a atacá-los as imagens de Hermione abraçando a Potter, Hermione deslizando sua mão até segurar a de Potter, Hermione falando com Potter, Hermione beijando a Potter.

-------------------------------------------

_**Si tan sólo yo pudiera escapar de esta condena **_

_**De esta triste cobardía que a mí me mata de pena**_

_**Pena, pena, pena… pero que mata mi alma**_

-Podemos falar um instante?

McLaggen ficou em silêncio, sem dizer ao menos palavra alguma para passar despercebido, ainda que não foi tão necessário. Parecia que ninguém lhe tomava em conta, assim que seguiu concentrando-se em seguir armando o mini-estádio de quadribol que seu tio lhe havia enviado por coruja no dia anterior.

Harry olhou inconscientemente seu relógio. Cormac sabia perfeitamente que Hermione lhe esperava na biblioteca, depois de tudo ela era a única que pôde fazer que Potter pisasse naquele lugar tão chato para oitenta por cento dos estudantes de Hogwarts.

-Só será um instante – disse Cho um tanto exasperada. – Depois de tudo, Hermione sempre te espera, sempre te compreende, sempre a perfeita.

-Não sei o que pretende, mas não tenho tempo – replicou Harry com dureza. Incrivelmente existia alguém na escola de magia e feitiçaria capaz de tratar pior as garotas que Ron Weasley.

-Ok, Ok – Cho pediu trégua. – Não quero discutir contigo, senão Harry eu

Harry respirou profundamente e se acomodou mais a mochila. Cormac recordou quando Cho disse a Hermione que Potter era ingênuo em algumas coisas e agora McLaggen presenciava uma dessas ocasiões.

-O que sucede? – perguntou Harry menos agressivo.

-Eu te quero – soltou ela com certa brusquidão – Eu te necessito.

E os braços da jovem se envolveram ao redor do pescoço de Harry quem se sentiu aprisionado entre ela e a árvore, e o rosto de Cho se acercava sedutoramente ao dele.

McLaggen deixou a um lado o quebra-cabeça mágico e seus sentidos não prestaram atenção aos estudantes que caminhavam pelo gramado nem aos que gritavam nos arredores antes de ir ao campo de quadribol.

Harry pôs suas mãos nos ombros de Cho, a empurrando um pouco enquanto suas feições adquiriam esse semblante de estranheza como quando se encontrava ante as conversas de Luna sobre os unicórnios aquáticos e de colo azul (pelo que – se supõe – são invisíveis ao olho humano) ou qualquer tipo de animal estranho que _O Pasquim_ findava descobrir.

E Hermione estava atrás de Cho.

E Harry havia visto a sua _amiga_.

A jovem corvinal pôs a um lado seu largo e belo cabelo negro, voltando-se até Hermione e silenciosamente desafiando-a com o olhar.

Cormac se sentiu tentado em duas fortes emoções: ir correndo até Hermione e lhe contar todo o ocorrido, ficando como o herói que salva a relação dos dois apaixonados jovens, ou esperar (desejar fervorosamente) que Hermione acreditasse que Harry a enganava e então a relação dos dois acabava.

Mas não foi necessário que ele fizesse algo.

_**Ya no podré confesarlo, no puedo vivir en calma**_

Hermione inspirou ar profundamente, e lhe devolveu o olhar a Cho, logo disse algo que soou a '_Terminou?_'

Cho deu dois passos para trás por inércia. Ela não compreendia a atitude de Hermione, assim que atinou a lhe soltar um olhar de incredulidade.

-Harry e eu temos muitas coisas que fazer – seguiu dizendo Hermione sem se alterar, muito mais calma e inclusive com um pequeno sorriso.

-Que é o que? - Cho não pôde termina a pergunta, Hermione estendeu a mão para Harry, quem um tanto estranhado a tomou da mão e de imediato caminhou até ela.

Cho lhes deu as costas e começou a correr até o castelo de Hogwarts. Harry apenas a viu desaparecer quando se voltou até Hermione, interrogando-a com o olhar.

Hermione sorriu ao ver a perturbação em Harry, logo viu ao seu redor, quiçá assegurando-se que não existia ninguém os vendo (e novamente Hermione não reparava na presença de Cormac) e pondo-se de pontas dos pés lhe deu um fugaz beijo nos lábios.

Apenas ela separava seu rosto de Potter quanto ele a tomou e praticamente lhe obrigou a um beijo mais profundo. Hermione riu entre seus lábios e Harry deslizou um braço ao redor da cintura dela.

-Que conste que ainda não me explicou nada.

Hermione negou suavemente com a cabeça enquanto lhe sorria.

-Cho me disse que você é muito ingênuo com certas coisas - disse Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior e baixando um pouco a cabeça. – E ela tem razão. Ela procurava que eu me enfadasse contigo porque estava com ela e não comigo.

-Sim, **já** me dei conta – disse Harry incomodo e fazendo uma careta de fastio.

Hermione posou um dedo nos lábios de Harry.

-Ela não te conhece tanto como eu – disse a jovem castanha com esse irritante tom de orgulho que tanto tirava Harry do sério quem negou com a cabeça, para logo encostar sua frente na dela.

-Acreditei por um momento temi te perder – admitiu Harry.

-Nem os comensais me afastaram de ti – disse Hermione abraçando-se a Harry. – Acredita que ela poderia?

Harry se pôs rígido, sem saber o que fazer por alguns segundos, logo encolheu os ombros e rodeou com seus braços os dela.

-Argh! Que asco! – disse ao longe Ron Weasley, fazendo um gesto de conter a vontade de vomitar, logo pôs uma séria expressão antes de censurá-los. – A este passo todos os trouxas e magos se interarão que são um casal.

Hermione fitou a Harry e começou a afastar-se dele.

-Lamento tirá-los de sua redoma de felicidade – disse Ron sinceramente. Hermione, pela primeira vez nessas últimas semanas, lhe deu a razão de que ambos deviam se controlar.

Harry a segurou pelo rosto e voltou a beijá-la, logo a pegou pelas mãos e a encarou fixamente aos olhos.

-Te prometo, logo acabará e então – Hermione assentiu antes que Harry acabasse a frase, lhe rodeou a cintura com um braço, logo agarrou a Ron e o puxou pela mão enquanto caminham em conjunto até o castelo.

Claro está, sem precatar-se da presença de Cormac McLaggen.

_**Tan sólo si me brindarás un poquito de tu atención sanarías una herida, me darías una ilusión.**_

_**Pero no puedo tenerte y hoy sufre mi corazón.**_

_Nunca te inteiraste_ suspirou um tanto resignado, outro tanto aborrecido _e definitivamente nunca o fará, nem ainda que minhas palavras te dancem mambo com folhas de palmeiras_

-----------------------------------------

O mago que estava na portaria d'_O Profeta_ assegurava uma e outra vez que o tempo ia estar pleno de radiante sol nessa manhã de 19 de setembro de 2015, por isso alguns feiticeiros haviam se reunido com suas famílias no não faz muito inaugurado mini-estádio de quadribol.

Cormac McLaggen esteve a ponto de não crer ao mago do tempo, mas definitivamente o sol decidiu sair em meio dessa terrível chuva, logo de tantos aos Cormac voltou a ver o sol.

-E agora o que faremos? – exclamou indignada uma jovem de quinze anos de cabelos longos, ondulados e azeviche.

-Simples e simplesmente – respondeu o homem que a acompanhava e que tem mais de trinta anos – jogar quadribol.

-Com esta chuva? – perguntou a garota cravando seus olhos verdes no homem Del qual havia herdado essa tonalidade.

-Verdadeiramente, Jane, a esta idade ainda não sabe do que é capaz teu pai quando de quadribol se trata? - disse a mulher que lhes trazia chocolate quente.

Harry tomou o chocolate que sua esposa trazia, e antes de retirá-lo de suas mãos, a beijou em claro sinal de agradecimento. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter um sorriso.

-É uma medrosa – assegurou um garoto de orbes castanhos, cujo cabelo também castanho se desordenava com suma facilidade. – Tem medo de que agarre o pomo antes que você.

-Claro que não, James, assim que cale a boca.

-Claro que sim, teme o apanhador mais jovem de Hogwarts – o garoto de doze anos olhou para seus pais e aclarou de imediato – Por suposto, depois de papai.

As palavras saíram do menino com tanto orgulho, nesse timbre que exasperava, herdado de sua mãe.

A jovem rolou os olhos, então tomou sua vassoura e se lançou até o céu enquanto gritava a seu irmão menor.

Cormac olhou os dois descendentes de (facilmente dedutível) sobrenome Potter Granger voando pelo céu, desafiando o clima e desafiando-se mutuamente.

-Feliz aniversário, senhora Potter – disse Harry deslizando seus braços ao redor da cintura de sua esposa e lhe beijando a bochecha.

-Claro que o é – disse ela deslizando um braço para trás, acariciando os cabelos azeviches de seu esposo e colocando outra mão encima das dele, que nesse instante se encontravam em seu ventre – Claro que o é.

Cormac se afastou do casal (ou mais bem do trio, pensou para si mesmo) enquanto seguia em sua mente a beleza única da mulher. E seguia admirando-a como o que era e lhe correspondia.

À distância.

_**Tan lejos, como una estrella**_

**Fim do projeto**

---------//----------

N/T.: Francamente, quem me dera os sexto livro tivesse sido assim... Não é bonitinho como o Ron agia como irmão maior?

Amo esse final – do casal com os filhos e mais um a caminho... - n.n

Amo de paixão esse short!


	11. Talvez

**Talvez**

Título original: Tal vez

**Autora: Hikari Takaishi Y**

_(Traduzido por: Mione-Potter-love)_

Nota da autora: Advirto que este fict contém lemon. E, sem mais preâmbulos, lhes deixo que desfrutem desta songfict. Por certo, sou má para os títulos, assim que tenho a mania de denominá-los igual que a canção utilizada, saberão desculpar-me neste detalhezinho.

---

Tal vez... Quizá

(Talvez... Quiçá)

---

O proibido sempre é excitante e atraente. É como se alguém lhe aplicasse um feitiço para que seja mais chamativo, todos os seres humanos passamos alguma vez por essa tentação.

E Hermione Granger é humana, por conseguinte também passo por ele.

' _Não devem quebrar a regra do colégio_'

Quantas vezes não havia escutado isso dos lábios de seus professores, e, não obstante, levava sete anos desafiando todos os regulamentos com o intento de seguir a Harry, o principal motivo pelo qual ela se deixa levar pelo impulso e não pela cabeça.

' _A floresta proibida está __**proibida**__ para os estudantes _'

Rá! Quase conhecia o sitio melhor que Hagrid. Graças ao senhor Potter por haver sido o guia turístico de tão encantar lugar. Por certo, e sem nada de ironia, muitíssimo obrigado por ter lhe salvado a vida uma centena de vezes enquanto se encontravam ali.

' _Harry e eu finalmente acertamos nosso problema e agora somos namorados _'.

Este último lê-se '_ Harry está indisponível para qualquer um, em b especial /b para sua melhor amiga _'

Hermione sorriu com certo fastio, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Se há algo que devia admitir era que o instinto não falhava a Cho. Pelo que Harry havia deixado escapar em uma conversa, Cho sempre teve ciúmes dela, em especial desde sete anos atrás que era quando estavam no quinto ano.

'_O amor sempre nubla a razão_'

Esta regra Hermione sim a havia cumprido ao pé da letra. Se tanto lhe queria o mais óbvio era que tentasse que ele fixe seus olhos até ela em vez de dizer que compreenda a Cho, que sua vida (a de Harry) não é uma carga fácil de levar e com uma linda namorada tudo seria mais doce, menos doloroso.

E Harry, como nunca antes na vida, lhe fez caso. No sexto ano haviam recomeçado sua relação em meio aos exames de NIEM's, partidas de quadribol (perfeito pretexto eram os treinamentos para os encontros entre os apanhadores da grifinória e corvinal), ataques de comensais da morte escoltados por dementadores, e em especial pelo descobrimento da nova mascote _Nagini_, pertencente ao querido inimigo de Harry, Sua Senhoria Lord Voldemort. Como bem dizia Ron ' _Nos salvamos pelo cabelo de uma rã calva _'

E sétimo ano era previsto como o ano mais intenso na vida de Harry, não só pelo fim de seus estudos em Hogwarts, e sim pela pressão estudantil que isto levaria e também porque os ataques de Voldemort haviam se tornado mais selvagens e o Lorde Escuro bem irritado estava bem irritado por ter falhado nem seis ocasiões anteriores. '_No próximo ano tu ou eu! Só um vivera para contar o fastigioso que resultou esta batalha_ ' - Sua ameaça ainda ressoava na mente de quem estivera presente naquele terrível instante.

E algo muito interessante era que neste último ano de estudos (o mais importante na vida de Harry) Cho não estava com ele. Nem modo, teria sido terrível que ela perdesse o ano para repeti-lo. E de certa forma as quatro corujas diárias que ela lhe enviava era uma forma de estar presente (ainda de uma forma um tanto dominante e mais bem fastigiosa). Harry, para não cair no abuso das corujas, sempre esperava a número quatro (que chegava antes do almoço) para lhe enviar uma resposta de tudo o que ela lhe dizia.

---

_**Tal vez porque nuestros encuentros se dan tan contados**_

---

E ainda que isto soasse egoísta, Hermione estava feliz pela ausência de Cho,posto que recuperava todo o tempo que o ano passado não havia compartido com Harry, claro obviando o ataque dos comensais da morte ao colégio visto que lutaram juntos.

--------

'Teu Patrono melhorou bastante' foi o primeiro comentário que Harry lhe havia feito referindo-se à aquele felino prateado que ela havia logrado fazer ante os dementadores.

'Meu professor foi espetacular' lhe respondeu ela com orgulho com a vista sempre volta à frente.

O olhar de Harry havia mudado até esse momento: era mais profunda e intensa, como se pudesse ler a mente dos demais, também tinha certo ar de rancor para a vida, mas ao mesmo tempo conversava o semblante de enfrentar-se ante tudo com toda a ferocidade de um leão. E é por isso que seus olhos esmeralda a intimidavam terrivelmente. Hermione passava esquivando-se constantemente dos olhos de Harry, como se ele em qualquer momento descobrisse seus sentimentos.

--------

Atualmente, Hermione deslizava algumas mechas de sua longa cabeleira crespa até atrás de seu ombro, como Harry logra fazer depois de...

Ela suspirou profundamente sem poder tirar esse constante palpitar de medo de seu peito. Enquanto sua mente retrocedia os acontecimentos, levou uns dedos ao rosto depois de tê-los passado pelos lábios.

--------

'_Está bem?'_ praticamente lhe exigia saber, tomando-a entre os braços.

Naqueles instantes hermione tentou incorporar-se, mas Harry não a deixava, como se ela houvesse ficado invalida.

'_Estou bem'_ lhe repetia sem cessar, mas a mancha avermelhada na altura dos ombros dela não convencia Harry.

E sem permissão alguma Harry se atreveu a desnudar-lhe os ombros, claro que não foi mais além do devido, e ele deixou escapar um suspiro de satisfação ao ver que não existiam feridas no lugar.

'_Lamento'_ Harry começou a balbuciar um tanto nervoso ao reagir sobre o que havia feito. '_É que o rabo do basilisco te derrubou... E quando ficou inconsciente pensei que havia visto seus olhos... depois... pensei que estava ferida_'

Hermione atinou a cobrir os ombros.

'_Este é o teu sangue_' ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem. '_Te puseste sobre mim quando o basilisco esteve a ponto de cravar-me suas presas e logo voltaste para lhe lançar o feitiço Imperius_'

'_É que tem veneno nas presas e não me perdoaria se você morresse por estar no meio desta batalha que não corresponde a você_'

'_Claro que me incumbe! Se você está nela, eu também_' Hermione tomou ar antes de suas seguintes impulsivas palavras. '_Sempre o seguirei assim seja para enfrentarmos juntos a morte_'

Harry pareceu não reagir ante aquela última frase, mas não por isso deixava de tê-la entre seus braços e muito menos deixava de olhá-la.

Hermione, perdendo nesse instante o último que lhe restava de raciocínio, lhe tomou o rosto e fez seus aqueles lábios que já tinham dona. E para surpresa de Hermione (e quiçá também para o próprio Harry) ele correspondeu àquele beijo e inclusive utilizou sua experiência na arte do ósculo para fazê-lo intenso.

Ao separar seus rostos, a Hermione lhe pareceu que Harry era mais bonito e mais proibido que nunca. Recordou então sua namorada que nesses instantes devia estar escrevendo a maior carta que o mais seguro é que use seis corujas para que a levem. Hermione se soltou do abraço e se afastou dele ao instante. E Harry não o evitou.

Justo nesse momento chega Ron cobrindo a ferida que tinha no braço esquerdo. O ruivo suspirou aliviado ao vê-los bem e informou que logo chegaria os do Ministério para levar o corpo de 'você-sabe-quem'.

'_Voldemort, Ron_' expressou Harry um tanto irritado. '_Já está morto! E não o reviverá dizendo seu nome_'

O ruivo assentiu ainda um tanto temeroso pela terrível batalha que acabara de acontecer (seguramente que a mais famosa de todos os tempos) e é por isso que não se precatava que seus dois melhores amigos estavam envoltos em outro mundo.

Inexplicavelmente Hermione se viu presa em uma estranha relação com Harry, relação que ia muito além do feito de que ela havia estado presente no instante em que ele acabou com seu pior inimigo utilizando a própria _Nagini_.

Depois do ocorrido na câmara secreta (que foi o lugar do último encontro entre Voldemort e Harry por que era o único lugar no que o basilisco se movia com facilidade) apenas restava uma noite para o final das aulas e, por conseqüência, o mesmo tempo antes que Harry se reúna com sua amada Cho.

E enquanto os jovens magos do colégio desfrutavam a festa do ano, festejando o final de seus estudos (entre outras coisas), Harry tinha sua própria reunião muito apartada dos demais e muito privada, tanto que só Hermione estava presente naquela habitação da ala leste do castelo, essa misteriosa recamara que aparece uma vez cada quatro anos e demora dois dias antes de voltar-se inacessível ante os demais.

Não houve palavras naquele instante. Não era necessário criar um vinculo de vocábulos porque a conexão entre eles estava no silêncio pelo qual se comunicavam. Ainda que este mudo ambiente colocava tensa Hermione que não pensava em nada em especial, em perfeito contraste com a atitude de Harry quem parecia analisar até o ar que respirava.

E como Hermione era quem estava atuando impulsivamente, foi ela quem deu o primeiro passo ao tomar em um punho a parte dianteira da camisa de Harry e o puxou até ela provocando um novo encontro entre seus lábios não menos apaixonado que o anterior beijo e, por conseguinte, com maiores conseqüências, em especial porque nada nem ninguém os interromperia.

---

_**Quizá porque todos los besos de ti son robados**_

---

Harry retrocedeu com Hermione entre seus braços sem desprender-se de seus lábios, o que lhes deteve o passo foi uma das paredes da habitação. Com Hermione encurralada nada evitaria que ele rompesse o contacto e saísse do quarto sem dizer mais, ainda que as mãos do jovem delatavam que aquela ação nem sequer fora levada em consideração, em especial porque se deslizaram debaixo da blusa dela e lhe acariciavam o ventre começando a subir lentamente.

_Perfeito _ela disse a si mesma mentalmente com certa ironia, nervosismo e receio quando a razão começou a invadi-la com pesados argumentos _um descontrole de meus sentimentos, uma agitação hormonal por parte dele e o resultado é que estou a ponto de entregar-me_

E o que mais dava isto? Se ele é o jovem ao qual ela ama, se essa pode ser a única vez que o tenha como nunca antes o havia imaginado nem em suas mais românticas e vivas fantasias.

Hermione sentiu que Harry ia acariciando-a com cuidado, como se esperasse alguma petição de que se detivesse, coisa que ela não faria, posto que enquanto mais devagar ia Harry mais a enchia de sensações que lhe sacudiam até a alma.

Logo Harry deixou seus lábios, mas continuou beijando-a na bochecha, no lóbulo da orelha direita, no queixo e seguiu baixando conforme suas mãos iam subindo. Um castanho cacho de Hermione se interpôs em seu caminho e Harry o colocou atrás de seu ombro; o qual começou a saborear com a língua. Ela tinha que morder os lábios para não gritar.

E então decidiu não ficar atrás, suas femininas mãos começaram a explorar, descobrir e sentir a pele de Harry, por suposto que com maior cuidado devido a certas feridas que ele portava, como prova contundente do recente encontro contra a morte.

---

_**Tal vez te quisiera comer y saciarme de ti  
pues no sé hasta cuándo te vuelva a tener**_

---

O jovem sobressaltou quando ela chegou a suas costas mas seguiu despojando-a da roupa, que foi um sinal para Hermione de que podia seguir, mas com maior cuidado. E assim o fez.

Só foi questão de instantes para que estivessem cobertos somente do suor devido ao encontro que tinham, e suas mãos não cessavam de recorrer-se mutuamente, seus bocas procuravam desesperadas o sabor salgado da pele e seus corpos exigiam mais entre prazer.

Hermione sentiu a pressão do corpo de Harry contra ela, e as exaltações que lhe provocaram, jamais poderia explicá-las com palavras. De sua garganta não podia sair outra coisa que não fossem gemidos causados pelo prazer que Harry lhe provocava no peito.

Bem era certo que ele estava namorando outra, mas também era certo que Hermione necessitava tê-lo, assim fosse que nesse instante ele pensasse em sua namorada, assim fosse que logo todo o mundo se vingue contra ela por intrometer-se em uma relação _tão perfeita_.

'_Você está bem?_' lhe havia perguntado ao ouvido apenas segundos depois de tomar sua virgindade. Hermione permitiu que a fugaz dor desaparecia e que a eletricidade conseqüente lhe recorria a medula até chegar a seu coração antes de lhe assentiu com um gesto. Harry pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e a premiou com mais beijo no ombro.

-----------------------------

A jovem cruzou as pernas no borde da janela enquanto contemplava o céu com suas tonalidades avermelhadas e laranjas enquanto o sol se ocultava com lentidão. A pouca distância dela estava impresso um papel o sorriso de felicidade perfeita de Cho quem se movia arrumando constantemente seu cabelo enquanto os títulos davam a notícia do próximo casamento entre ela e o mago mais famoso de todos os tempos.

Hermione suspirou entre resignada e cansada. Encontros como o da mágica habitação se deram nos seguintes anos.

E ela não podia reclamar nada pois, desde o primeiro instante e sem palavras, havia aceitado as condições da relação tal qual eram, por muito duras que soassem:

Ela seria a outra, a que lhe brindava a quentura de uma cama, a que o envolveria em atividades não permitidas, seu desafogo sexual. Claro que a amizade seguia intacta e que quando Harry e ela falavam ignoravam totalmente o tema do que faziam de quando em quando nas madrugadas.

Cho seria a oficial, a que enchia sua vida de detalhes belos e lhe tirava de cima a todos os repórteres sensacionalistas que procuravam até o mais remoto detalhe do ocorrido faz quatro anos atrás para poder ser o autor do livro '_Defesas contra as Artes das Trevas: Um luta ao estilo Potter_' que o Jornal '_O Profeta_' anunciou como seu próximo lançamento (o diário seria a editora encarregada dele) e procurava a alguém que consiga todos os pormenores.

---

_**Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo,**_

---

Hermione viu este anuncio de '_O profeta_' sem necessidade. Ela e a maior parte do mundo mágico sabia que se o jornal não conseguia os detalhes, os inventaria. O que sim era tranqüilizador para Hermione era que ninguém mais que ela sabia como Harry festejou sua vitória. De fato, ele o seguia fazendo.

A jovem escutou o som das chaves, mas não se alterou pois só uma pessoal tem acesso a seu apartamento.

O primeiro em que Harry pousou seu olhar foi em Hermione quem seguia no borde da janela, logo se precatou que a pouca distância dela seguia um periódico.

O jovem fechou a porta atrás de si e se acercou a ela.

Hermione imaginava o que ele lhe diria, que estes encontros deviam terminar, que sendo Cho sua esposa tudo seria muito diferente.

---

_**Quizá tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo**_

---

-Temos que conversar – foram as primeiras palavras de Harry e Hermione se voltou até ele assentindo.

A única solução que chegava a mente de Hermione era seguir com tudo: ela nunca diria nada, inclusive aceitaria dois encontros em cada mês ou um se acaso o primeiro era muito. Mas de aí a deixá-lo completamente... Não podia! Hermione não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade que está muito próxima de que ocorra.

-Hermione, isto não pode seguir assim - Harry a tomou pelas mãos amigavelmente mas ela não estava disposta a atuar da mesma forma, por isso começou com o de sempre: roubando-lhe um beijo, essa esplendida caricia que ele jamais lhe negava. Hermione estava segura que se ela aparecia no casamento e o beijasse ele não faria nada para evitá-lo, seja quais fossem as conseqüências desta loucura.

Pouco a pouco ela se incorporava de seu sitio e não se despregava de seus lábios, lhe rodeou o pescoço com firmeza e o levava até a recamara despojando-o de toda a roupa que lhe estorvasse.

---

_**No sé si la próxima vez me aprisione de ti,  
te fundas en mí y no te vas de mi.**_

---

A torrente de paixão a envolvia como se fosse a primeira vez que ia a se entregar a ele em corpo e alma; suas mãos deslizavam com maior confiança pelo masculino torso delatando que Hermione conhecia perfeitamente cada caricia que lograva excitá-lo.

Harry fundiu os dedos atrás da nuca envolta de cabelos castanhos e cacheados enquanto seus lábios seguiam degustando o saber de sua dona.

Era como se Harry houvesse lido os pensamentos de Hermione e também lhe tentava a possibilidade de seguir com tudo isso depois do casamento dele e Cho.

Se ele o propusesse, Hermione aceitaria sem dúvida alguma. Ao diabo com os demais!! Ninguém poderia compreendê-la porque simplesmente ninguém passava pelo que ela experimentava: essa necessidade de tê-lo ainda que estivesse proibido, essas ânsias de se entregar a ele sem reservas e sem temores, e inclusive havia conseguido fantasiar nesses proibidos momentos que Harry lhe pertence ainda que isto ao longo tenha se convertido em uma agonizante ferida em sua alma, a qual não quer nem deseja curar. Sua situação era dolorosa, sem dúvida algum, mas tudo isto ficava no esquecimento quando tinha a Harry, podia acariciá-lo e beijá-lo, levá-lo pela mão até o mundo do prazer que juntos foram formando através dos anos.

---

_**Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias se deslicen  
hasta el fondo de tu alma,**_

---

Harry deslizou uma mão pelo ombro de Hermione e afastou as mechas crespas para começar a saborear a salgada pele da jovem. Ela suspirou ante o gesto e deslizou suas mãos desde a parte baixa de sua espalda subindo lentamente, acariciando com delicadeza ante o percurso que fazia, isto era uma das coisas que a ele o fascinavam e o delatava em especial pela forma em que lhe mordiscava o pescoço em resposta.

Ela havia querido dizer-lhe um '_Não me deixe_', mas teve que morder os lábios para não fazê-lo e arruinar com isso o ambiente mágico que forjou, sem esforço algum, isto devia admitir, mas sempre estaria com esse palpite de que esta poderia ser a última vez.

O jovem seguiu subindo seus lábios conforme ela ia avançando com suas mãos. No instante em que Harry chegou a seu queixo as mãos dela estavam em seu pescoço e de certa forma o aprisionavam, os braços de Harry deslizaram ao redor da cintura de Hermione e a agarrou contra si de uma forma um tanto brusca fazendo perfeito contraste com a delicada forma que ele pousava seus lábios sobre os dela.

---

_**Que toda la humedad de cada beso que nos damos  
sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito,**_

---

Logo seus corpos estavam em pleno contato, cada movimento dos quadris significava corrente na pele e gemidos abafados pelos profundos beijos que se brindavam. Harry se aferrou a cintura de Hermione ajudando-a a manter o ritmo suave e firme que a situação exigia.

O calor do jovem a embriagavam inevitavelmente. Se houvesse algo que contribuir aos conhecimentos da humanidade Hermione declararia que o contato sexual tem melhor gosto quando o amor está incluído (assim seja por parte de um dos participantes) e que nenhuma dor (nem física nem espiritual) poderiam comparar-se com a plenitude de entregar-se livremente a esse ser que se ama, ainda quando esse amor não seja correspondido, ainda quando esses encontros não devam se dar.

Hermione arquejou sua espalda ao traspassar os limites que seu corpo podia suportar e arrastou com isso a Harry, o suor dele caiu no desnudo e feminino corpo para fundir-se com o dela tal como faziam seus lábios.

'_Te amo_' Hermione deixou escapar em um gemido. Uma tremedeira invadiu o corpo dela e não era conseqüência do orgasmo.

Harry não respondeu, simplesmente deixou descansar seu queixo no ombro dela quem não pôde suportar a indiferente atitude do jovem ante suas palavras e deixou escapar um par de lágrimas que se confundiram com o suor.

---

_**Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer  
que amores como este no se deben de perder**_

---

Segundos depois Hermione deixou cair seu corpo sobre os umedecidos lençóis, deslizou de imediato o dorso de sua mão por seu rosto para secar o suor. De imediato Harry a cobriu com o lençol de seda mais próximo e lhe beijou a frente.

A suavidade do lençol não se comparava em nada a dos lábios de Harry, muito menos poderia igualar sua incandescência, mas ao menos serviria agora que o tempo estava em plena madrugada.

Hermione desejava, com todas suas forças, que ele não se fosse. Às vezes Harry ficava até o dia seguinte, tomavam café juntos, passavam umas horas falando de qualquer tema e depois deviam seguir com suas respectivas vidas. Em outras ocasiões ele devia ir antes de que o sol aparecesse no horizonte e ela nunca o reprovava, já suficiente era o haver tido parte da noite.

Possivelmente agora seja uma dessas vezes em que a acompanhava no café da manhã.

---

_**Tal vez o quizá...  
quizá o tal vez**_

---

A jovem suspirou profundamente enquanto se abraçava à almofada sentindo nesses instantes os lábios de Harry lhe recorrer a espalda. Isto não era nada novo, ele sempre o fazia, como se fosse uma maneira de lhe agradecer pelo apaixonado momento que lhe havia presenteado.

'_Hermione_' lhe chamou nesta ocasião e isto sim era novo '_Hermione... isto tem que terminar_'

Ela voltou a morder os lábios e somente atinou a afirmar com um gesto sentindo nesse instante como traia a seus próprios sentimentos quanto o que realmente queria fazer era abraçá-lo e não permitir que o adeus finalmente chegasse.

'_Hermione_' Harry se sentou junto a ela e acariciou sua cacheada melena que se deslizava sem nenhum inconveniente entre os varões dedos '_Você não merece isto. Não é justo para você_'

Ela teria querido protestar dizendo que só ela tinha direito de eleger o que era justo e o que não em sua vida. Mas só voltou a assentir com a cabeça. Harry era tão delicado com suas palavras, e isto Hermione o interpretou como uma clara mostra de que ele não queria machucá-la.

---

_**Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo,**_

---

A jovem se aferrou com maior força à almofada que ainda tinha impregnada a essência de seu amante. Harry se incorporou e começou a se vestir. Hermione teve que conter as ganas de tombar sobre ele para lhe evitar a partida e o esforço que fazia ia de encontro ao seu próprio coração.

E entre o corpo e a alma sempre existe um ganhador: a alma, em especial se se tem deixado levar pelos sentimentos que abrangem tal como o havia feito Hermione nestes últimos anos pelo que nem a Harry lhe surpreendeu tê-la ajoelhada na cama, com o rosto oculto entre seus braços.

Harry beijou seus cabelos, Hermione pôde senti-lo. O único do que ela não pôde se precatar foi do semi-sorriso que ele lhe oferecia.

---

_**Quizá tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo**_

---

Isto significava o final para Hermione. Depois que ele cruze a porta será Cho quem o terá, será ela quem terá que descobrir que partes e em que instante tocar, e Cho será quem recebe a corrente de beijos que só ele sabe dar.

Com ela ficará até o entardecer a ver filmes ao estilo _trouxa_, porque seguramente que Harry o ensinará, e será ela quem se protegerá de forma aconchegante em seus ombros sentindo o calor de seu corpo e a fascinante essência de seu aroma.

A jovem de sobrenome Granger rogava em seu interior, como sempre o fazia quando ele estava por partir, que existisse um novo encontro, ainda que seja breve, ainda que logo lhe fira o resignar-se a seu adeus.

---

_**No sé si la próxima vez me aprisione de ti,  
te fundas en mí y no te vas de mí.**_

---

Hermione acariciou seu masculino dorso que conservava as cicatrizes de suas façanhas e que ainda estava desnudo, mas estava vez não o acariciou buscando um encontro sexual, senão mais bem fazendo lhe sentir o amor que lhe tinha e como esperaria por ele para sempre, assim se case com Cho.

Logo subiu suas mãos até os ombros com lentidão, se as mãos de Hermione queimassem naquele instante estaria tatuada na pele de Harry todo o percurso que provocava o roce de suas palmas.

---

_**Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias se deslicen  
hasta el fondo de tu alma,**_

---

Finalmente as mãos dela haviam chegado a seu pescoço. Agora ela pôde apreciar o sorriso do jovem de olhar de cor da esmeralda.

_O amigável sorriso_ pensou Hermione e, ainda que lhe custou, lhe sorriu de igual maneira.

Harry acercou seu rosto ao dela e posou sua frente na dela, visivelmente cativado pela proximidade que a qual preencheu, de certa forma, de orgulho o coração de Hermione.

O amanhecer atrasou seu relógio, a semiluz seguia presente na habitação dando maior encanto ao momento. E é que, para Hermione, todo instante a sós com Harry tinha sua magia própria.

Com um leve movimento Harry lhe brindou um cálido beijo o qual provocou umas cócegas profundas no estomago de Hermione: essa era a primeira vez que Harry buscava seus lábios. Seguramente que as caricias anteriores o haviam incitado a ele.

---

_**Que toda la humedad de cada beso que nos damos  
sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito,**_

---

Hermione lhe entregou seus lábios sem reparo algum, com delicadeza tal como o fazia Harry, para logo aprofundar o contato, tal como a ele lhe encantava fazê-lo.

Esta era uma forma de comunicar-se com sua alma, lhe gritar quando lhe amava e quanto invejava a sua noiva. O que sim estava segura (e isto a manteria tranqüila) era que Harry a ninguém entregaria essa forma de beijá-la. Ele o havia jurado em forma secreta.

'_Devo partir_' murmurou Harry entre seus lábios e voltou a lhe dar um fugaz beijo, como para conservar entre suas recordações o sabor de seus femininos lábios.

Hermione lhe sorriu recordando a si mesma todo o amor que lhe tinha e voltou a seu lugar na cama, aferrando-se a almofada com maior intensidade.

Harry deslizou novamente o suave lençol sobre ela e não evitou a tentação de lhe acariciar um braço, logo terminou de se vestir e sem mais palavras saiu da habitação.

---

_**Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer  
que amores como este no se deben de perder**_

---

Hermione tragou saliva mas não pôde engolir sua dor, assim que fundiu seu rosto na almofada e deixou que as lágrimas fluíssem devido a sua impotência e maldizendo sua estupidez ao haver sido justamente ela a que provocou que Harry voltasse com Cho a meado do Sexto Ano para ele, Sétimo para ela.

Agora, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, tentava traçar um rumo sem ele. Era o melhor, ainda que sabia perfeitamente que não o conseguiria da noite para o dia, mas cedo ou tarde deveria começar a trabalhar nisso.

E Hermione se entregou ao mundo de Morfeo, um pouco cansada pela dor, um pouco cansada de seu último encontro com harry.

Dentro de umas poucas horas o sol aparecerá dando o início em uma nova etapa de sua vida, disto ela não tinha dúvida alguma.

E foi inevitável, mas sonho com ele, como o vivido em todo esse tempo: desde que se conheceram no vagão do trem até as centenas de vezes em que lhe salvou a vida passando pelos momentos que ela lhe suplicava calma ou quando lhe aconselhava sobre tal situação. Também teve presente os momentos em que ele lhe confiou coisas pessoais e ela lhe escutava sem julgá-lo. Tampouco se escaparam as imagens dos momentos de censura dela por seu bem-estar e do teimoso que ele se punha.

---

_**Tal vez o quizá...  
quizá o tal vez.**_

---

Tantas coisas ocorridas em sua mente, era mais que óbvio que ao abrir os olhos encontraria o relógio indicando que era mais de duas da tarde.

O que Hermione sim não houvera esperado sentir era uns lábios deslizando-se levemente por seu colo.

'_Harry?_' murmurou sentindo a aceleração de seu próprio coração.

'_Diga-me_' lhe contestou sem deixar de beijá-la.

Hermione se perdeu na encantadora sensação que os beijos em seu colo lhe produziam.

'_Você regressou_' Hermione comentou com um amplo sorriso, no momento não lhe importava nada mais.

'_Obviamente!! E tudo está resolvido_'

A jovem se incorporou levemente cobrindo o peito com o lençol e lhe mostrando um intrigante olhar. Harry beijou seus lábios de uma forma muito fugaz.

' _Te disse que não merecias esta situação nem um só segundo mais_' começou a se explicar precatando-se que ela ainda não tinha idéia do que lhe falava '_Terminei com Cho. Não posso seguir com alguém a quem não amo_'

'_Então... Como se atreveu a pedi-la em casamento?_'

Harry franziu o cenho um tanto desconcertado.

'_Ela foi quem anunciou isso. Eu jamais lhe pedi que nos casássemos!!_' Hermione sentia que a alma voltava a seu corpo. Era acaso isto uma cruel brincadeira de seus sonhos? '_Se há alguém a quem deveria pedir isto é a ti_'

'_Por que?_' ela se atreveu a perguntar parar palmar com maior precisão sua realidade.

'_Porque é a ti a quem amo! É você com a qual desejo permanecer o resto de minha vida_' Harry lhe levantou o queixo '_E porque quero ficar aferrado a você depois de fazer amor_'

Hermione deixou que suas últimas três palavras dançassem em seu interior. Nenhum dos encontros apaixonados havia sido (por parte dele) simplesmente sexo e paixão.

'_Harry... Te amo_'

O jovem sorriu ante aquela frase e descansou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

'_Eu também te amo_' Harry beijou seu pescoço '_Agora me sinto livre para dizê-lo_'

O coração de Hermione se agitava como nunca antes na vida, sua respiração se agitou e a felicidade se desbordava por cada poro de sua pele.

'_Case-se comigo_' lhe sussurrou com frenesi abraçando-a e deixando cair o lençol que a cobria.

Hermione atinou a responder como muitas vezes vinha fazendo: assentindo com um gesto, mas nesta ocasião era porque as palavras simplesmente não saiam de sua garganta.

E a partir desse dia sua vida começava com um novo giro.

**Fim**

­---//

A música chama-se '**Tal vez**' da cantora mexicana "**Paulina Rubio**"

Aqui vai a tradução:

Paulina Rubio - Tal Vez, Quizá (tradução)

"Talvez, Quem Sabe"

Talvez porque nossos encontros

Se dão tão contados

Quem sabe porque todos os beijos de você

São roubados

Talvez te quisesse comer e saciar-me de você

Pois não sei até quando voltarei a te ter

Talvez porque não decidiu ficar comigo

Quem sabe tenho que resignar-me a escapar contigo

Não sei se da próxima vez me aprisiono em você

E te fundo em mim, e não se vá de mim

Pois vou procurar que minhas caricias

Se deslizem até o fundo de sua alma

Que toda a umidade de cada beijo que nos damos

Seja um suspiro que nos leve ao infinito

Talvez nossa estrela chegue a te convencer

Que amores como esses não se devem perder

Talvez ou quem sabe, quem sabe ou talvez.


	12. Debaixo do visgo

**Fanfiction de: JamNe HarMione**  
_Título original: __**Debajo Del Muérdago**_  
(tradução por: MionePotterlove)

Sinopse: Um presente para o natal nunca foi tão difícil de encontrar. Bendito visgo! E que boa idéia de Ron! Desafio 48 de LPdF.  
---

**Debaixo do Visgo**

**E**m onze anos Harry nunca teve que se preocupar por dar um presente de natal, nos cinco seguintes isso tampouco significou grande problema; Doces para Ron, um livro para Hermione e quiçá, se não o esquecesse, um par de meias para Dobby. Mas não, agora tudo era distinto e aos seus dezessete anos Harry se encontrava em um grande apuro.

Por que isso havia mudado?, ou melhor dito: Por _quem_ isso havia mudado?

Tudo graças à estúpida idéia de Ron, e ao idiota de Harry por aceitá-la, mas é que ao principio não _parecia tão difícil_.

Sim, Ron já levava um tempo de relação com Luna Lovegood, o como a doida aluna havia logrado apaixonar ao cabeça-dura do ruivo, só eles o sabiam. Mas a Ronald lhe havia ocorrido um grande desafio; dar o presente perfeito para a pessoa mais importante e mais especial de sua vida.

Harry teria preferido escolhido Voldemort.

Em primeiro lugar não havia ninguém mais a quem escolher que a Hermione, a havia escolhido porque era sua única opção. A verdade; Hermione era a pessoa mais importante e especial na vida do famoso Menino-que-sobreviveu. E, pela primeira vez, odiou que fosse assim.

Havia passado as últimas semanas tentando averiguar qual seria o presente. Inclusive o havia perguntado a mesmíssima Hermione qual era o presente perfeito que ela daria. Primeiro; Hermione acreditou que Harry queria voltar com Ginny e depois havia dado uma confusa contestação.

"_Dependendo. Depende da pessoa, da situação e do porque_". Essas foram suas palavras. Podia alguém normal decifrar aquilo?

A pessoa era ela, a situação era um simples desafio, e o porque já estava mais que claro.

Era a nona vez nesse dia que o moreno se encontrava na biblioteca, o único que lhe ocorria era procurar um livro, um livro que Hermione não tivesse. Mas se essa garota já tinha sua biblioteca pessoal! Harry bufou e passou uma mão por seu cabelo em sinal de exasperação. Voltou a pôr sua mão sobre a estante repassando os livros e não havia efeito algum. Uma mão em seu ombro foi o que logro tirar o jovem mago de seu meditação, e fez fraquejar suas pernas ao notar que se tratava da pessoa menos indicada nesse momento.

-Tenho a ligeira suspeita de que está evitando-me – disse com reprovação a monitora-chefe. E Harry tratou de pôr sua melhor cara. Não funcionou.

-Não.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho motivos para fugir de você? Vamos Hermione nem que fosse Romilda Vane – mentiu Harry. Por que não escolhi a essa garota? Harry girou para ficar de costas a Hermione e quando está se voltou para colocar um livro dentro da estante correta, Harry aplicou a retirada.

O que podia lhe presentear?, sabia que tinha que ser especial, único se era possível, mas nem tirando todos os galeões de seu cofre Harry compraria um presente o suficientemente bom para Hermione.

Se existisse um presente que só pudesse ser dado uma vez, que só pudesse ter a melhor pessoa do mundo, e que fosse sumamente especial. Quiçá esse presente elegeria Harry, mas não, a magia não era tão grande.

Seguiu caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts (agora decorados com motivos natalinos), Harry começava a suspeitar que acabaria odiando essa época e de passo, estrangularia Ron.

Um livro não: tinha suficiente. Doces?; e que seus pais lhes tirasse, por suposto que não. Roupa?; não tinha a mínima idéia sobre que tipo de roupa Hermione gostava, isso tampouco. Se pudesse, Harry desejaria a liberdade a todos os elfos do mundo e talvez assim Hermione estivesse contente. Um vira-tempo?; ela já não o necessitava, a menos que quisesse apagar sua tumultuada e breve relação com Viktor Krum, mas não.

Chegou a sua habitação com o animo mais abaixo que o fundo do lago negro, abatido, derrotado e a ponto de se dar por vencido, Harry se deixou cair em sua cama, suspirou e se dedicou a observar ao redor, ainda não havia chegado ninguém. Deveria dar-se à fuga e fugir como o mais vil dos covardes.

E é que simplesmente não se atrevia a chegar com um presente ordinário sobre suas mãos. Hermione era insuperável, especial, a melhor. O havia acompanhado em suas aventuras mas arriscadas, havia vivido com ela tantas coisas, a morena era a única que sempre estava com ele. A que poderia ver a um simples Harry e não ao famoso Escolhido. E era ela a que também despertava sentimentos nele que não conhecia; amizade por suposto. Esse calor que o inundava quando a via, a paz e tranqüilidade que lhe dava com um só olhar, o prazer de iniciar com ela conversações com seus olhares e que ninguém mais entendia, esse laço que havia logrado iniciar com ela que ninguém nem nada conseguiria romper.

E nenhum presente era suficiente.

Abatido voltou a se por de pé, um suspiro voltou a sair de sua boca e suas esmeraldas se fixaram em seu baú. O abriu lentamente; esperançoso de encontrar ali o ditoso presente. Ainda que estava completamente seguro que encontraria de tudo menos algo tão especial.

As horas passavam, Ron levava ao menos duas horas nessa espécie de concerto a base de roncos. E Harry tinha os olhos mais abertos que quando foi ao oculista pela primeira vez. Desejava poder conciliar o sonho e desfrutá-lo como ao que parece, o faziam seus companheiros. Mas uma só palavra dançava na mente do rapaz "Hermione".

Tirou tinta e um velho pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_Hermione:_

Sim, não ia mal. Enxaguou seus olhos e depois de um grande bocejo, prosseguiu:

_Hermione:___

_Eu sei, que você sabe que estou escondendo algo de você, e também notei que você notou que é acerca de você. E confesso que tinha razão uma vez mais.___

_Em meu afã por encontrar um presente o suficientemente bom pra você, possivelmente estou te afastando e é o que menos desejo. É a pessoa mais importante que conheço, é a mais especial que já existiu em minha vida. Vamos, você é minha vida, Hermione. E quanto eu gostaria de poder encontrar o presente que valesse a pena, ainda que isso significasse ficar na miséria. Você o vale, e sei que o sabe.___

_Mas eu não sou como você, não sou nem especial, nem tão fascinante como muitos crêem. Não me dá medo defraudar aos demais, porém sim me aterra o pensar sequer que posso decepcionar você. Sei que isto não vem ao caso, mas, quero que entenda o importante que é para mim.___

_Me sinto mal ao não poder, ao não haver encontrado o presente, teu presente, no entanto, quero que saiba que eu estarei sempre pra você; seja hoje, amanhã, ou dento de dezenove anos. Se quiser gritar; eu serei todo ouvidos. Se quiser chorar; eu limparei tuas lágrimas. Se desejar rir; eu te emprestaria minha boca para que o fizesse as vezes que quisesse. Se quer ler; te acompanharei à biblioteca mais próxima. Se simplesmente quer perder tempo; eu estarei contigo.___

_Porque você é Hermione Granger e eu sou teu melhor amigo._

Sem se dar conta já quase amanhecia, e as olheiras que agora luziam debaixo das esmeraldas de Harry não se quitariam nem com uma boa maquiagem. Mas não importava, ao parecer, Merlín havia estado ao seu lado, posto que a carta não estava _de todo_ má.

Tomou banho o mais rápido que pôde, impulsivamente tentou pentear-se e depois de ver seu fracasso saiu do dormitório para esperar Hermione na sala comunal. O vinte e cinco de dezembro havia chegado. E ainda que debaixo da cama de Harry houvesse muitos presentes, o garoto só queria dar seu humilde obséquio.

E Hermione fez ato de presença. Murmurando algo sobre um estúpido gato e tão despenteada como sempre. Harry sorriu.

-Olá – disse Hermione um pouco molesta, seguro se devia ao ocorrido na biblioteca.

-Que tal? – perguntou Harry tratando de sorrir. Hermione o fitou e depois de um momento de esquadrinhamento também sorriu.

-Quer ir tomar café agora? – quis saber Hermione e Harry sinalou o retrato da mulher gorda.

Caminharam até o salão principal, entre risadas, abraços e mostras de sua amizade. Até que Harry viu chegar o momento. Era este ou nunca.

-Aqui – disse torpemente e com simplicidade. Hermione abriu os olhos confusa tomou o pergaminho e conforme o lia seu sorriso se alargava em seus lábios.

-Oh Harry! – foi o único que disse antes de se lançar aos braços de seu amigo. E depois disso seguiu seu caminho. Deixando um Harry estático. Só um: 'Oh Harry!'? Sim, ele não era Pablo Neruda nem muito menos, mas estava seguro, havia feito seu melhor esforço. Correu para alcançá-la e quando esteve o suficientemente próximo a girou, um pouco brusco pra dizer a verdade.

-Hermione... – começou, mas a presença de Luna fez que tudo mudasse.

-Visgo. – Disse mais alegre que nunca, sinalizando sobre as cabeças de seus amigos. E com abrindo ainda mais seus olhos sonhadores se marchou deixando a Harry e Hermione em uma situação um tanto incomoda.

-Acredita nas tradições? – perguntou Harry com nervosismo e notando que os cabelos da nuca se eriçavam. Hermione voltou sua cabeça e um tom carmesim cobriu suas bochechas. Ela negou com a cabeça. Harry tomou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e tão suave como pôde, a pus frente a ele. – Eu sim – disse ao tempo que seus alentos se mesclavam. Foi doce e tão embriagante como uma garrafa inteira de whisky de fogo. Hermione enredou seus dedos nos cabelos negros enquanto que Harry se dedicou a carregá-la um pouco para poder intensificar o beijo. Acariciava sua bochecha sentindo o calor que seus corpos produziam. Soube que ela sorriu e uma risada escapou de seus lábios. Harry a mordeu ternamente e depois disso se separou escassos centímetros.

Agora o sabia, o que Hermione lhe fazia sentir não era amizade. Era amor. Um amor que levava anos escondidos, esperando o momento de sair à luz. E de que forma emergiu!

-Não creio nas tradições – começou Hermione enquanto acariciava a bochecha de Harry e este fechava seus olhos respirando entrecortadamente. – Mas, creio nas benções – terminou e colocou seus lábios de novo sobre os do moreno. Mas antes de que Harry captasse a castanha seguiu seu caminho. – Ah, e por certo, o encontraste – explicou e o rapaz arrugou o cenho levemente.

-O que? – perguntou ainda a vários metros dela.

-Meu presente perfeito – contestou ela sorridente e Harry soltou a gargalhada. Correu para alcançá-la e quando o fez, entrelaçou sues dedos com os dela. Esse dia ainda não acabara e podia fazer desse, um completamente perfeito.

**Fim**


	13. E o vi

**Fanfiction de: Alba Mayfair**  
_Título original: __**Y lo vi**_  
(tradução por: Mione-Potter-love)

**--**

**Desafio 70 da LPDF**

**--**

**Ginny POV's**

**--**

**E o vi**

O ataque à Toca não era algo que nós esperávamos, nunca poderíamos imaginar que os comensais da morte chegariam até nosso próprio lar para nos atacar, mas acredito que no fundo, mamãe sabia o que fazia ao levar Hermione para nossa casa... A protegia, porque sempre a quis como a um de seus filhos, e nesse momento, para mamãe seria o mesmo dar a vida pela castanha ou um ruivo.

Chegar à casa dos "Dusler", ou como seja o sobrenome dos tios de Harry, não era a solução ideal, mas sim a única que nos ocorreu, e aí foi quando me dei conta de tudo.

Ao golpear a porta, não se lograva distinguir nenhum som, 20 pessoas falavam entre elas sem deixar falar aos demais, mas quando Harry abriu a porta, não foi a mim a quem se acercou. Hermione estava um pouco afastada do resto, mas a ele não lhe importou, empurrou aos gêmeos e a Carlinhos para estar com ela. Não houve necessidade de palavras. Eles não as necessitavam.

As caricias se converteram na comunicação entre eles, um tão forte que inclusive eu que estava a uns metros da entrada a pude entender... Harry estava preocupado, ou ao menos isso logrei perceber, mas se preocupada em tranqüilizá-la. Hermione lhe deu um forte abraço e o beijou na frente... Harry a apertou contra seu peito e logo se fixo n estado dos demais, sem soltar a mão de minha amiga. Meu ex-namorado jamais perguntou a Hermione seu estado, em seu silêncio se entendiam.

E então o vi... Se algo lograva acalmar a Harry de um de seus enfados ou fazê-lo entrar em razão, eram as caricias de Hermione. Se Hermione ideava um plano, Harry o terminava, tanto assim como terminava um as frases que começava o outro, deixando-nos a os demais desconectados de suas conversações, onde às vezes as palavras sobravam, porque até ns silêncios pareciam comunicar-se. O senti em todo seu peso, ao ver que o moreno nem sequer me olhava, o meu com Harry jamais resultaria, porque ele já tinha sua Hermione em quem confiar.

Os sentimentos de meu irmão jamais poderiam ser revelados, porque Hermione já tinha Harry, e no fundo eram o mesmo. Os demais sobravam. Harry e Hermione eram um. Tão diferentes que às vezes chocam, mas tão complementário o um com o outro que separá-los seria como tê-los incompletos.

Harry nunca havia sido Harry quando estava comigo, só era verdadeiro com ela. Ela só era Hermione com ele.

_Os silêncios compartidos._

_As frases que entre os dois terminavam._

_Os olhos que só eles entendiam._

_As caricias que só eles compartiam._

Ao vê-los acercar-se os empurrei, logrando que seus lábios se juntassem e um buraco se abriu em meu coração.

Eles eram um só, e isso deveria seguir sendo... Já que se não estavam juntos... Não eram nada...

**Fim...**

--

NT: Não é bonitinha? Desculpem os erros.


End file.
